NWE: National Wrestling Entertainment
by TND
Summary: NWE is here get ready for a good ole fashion slobber-knocker as wrestlers of all types get ready for an all out brawl as new stars made by you get to climb their way to the top. Join me TND in another experience in the world of Pro Wrestling. OC's NEEDED!
1. The Application

**FINALLY!** TND has come back...to ! So after thinking about how I wanted to make my way back to writing after my two year hiatus. So I decided after being inspired by D'Campeon with TWF: TR, I would try to nake another wrestling company. So welcome one and all to **NWE**: NATIONAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT! So any way here is some information and the app.

**TITLES:**

NWE Championship:

NWE International Championship:

NWE Tag Team Championship:

NWE Woman's Championship:

NWE Television Championship:

**Pay Per Views:**

1. Uncanny Valley

2. Honor Among Thieves

3. Anarchy Reigns (Extreme Rules)

4. Event Horizon

5. Offered The Crown (King Of The Ring)

6. Fight The Power

7. Survival Tactics (Survivor Series)

8. Enemy Within (Elimination Chamber)

9. Monster's Ball

10. Battle Royal (Royal Rumble)

11. Doomsday

12. Starbound (Wrestlemania)

OC's can be sent by both review and PM.

**App:**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

From:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Body type:

Personality:

Face, Heel or Tweener:

Title To Most Likely Go After:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Outfit:

Wrestling Style:

Theme Song:

Signatures (Up to 5)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Finishers (Up to 3)

1.

2.

3.

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone):

Stable (If they would join one):

Tag Team (If they would join one):

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}:

Ring Entrance:

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.)

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

Well I really hope you'll join me here on this journey.

TND is back in the building.


	2. The Roster as of now

Firstly here are the OC's sent in so far.

* * *

1. Name: Babe MaCarrah (By BlackVelvet95)

Age:23

Gender:Female

From: Detroit, Michigan

Height:5'8

Weight:144

Hair:Long, stops in the middle of her back and it's black

Skin Color:Light skinned

Eye color: hazel

Body type: She's curvy,but in shape.

Personality: (Inside in the ring)She's mean, cocky,arrogant, doesn't back down from a challenge, she's a trash talker, she loves laying pipe bombs, and there is never a time, she doesn't back what she says up. She's a bold and brutally honest. (Outside the ring), She's a totally different person, a big comic book, gaming qeek, she's caring and kind, and she's an advice giver.

Face,Heel or Tweener: Tweener

Title to most likely go after: NWE Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Skinny jeans, tank tops, chucks, nikes, short sleeve shirts.

Wrestling outfit: Michelle McCool American Bash (when she went against Melina to unify the Divas and Women's championship. just in different colors)

Wrestling Style: Like Michelle McCool, Jacqueline, high flyer, she does submission here and there, grappler.

Theme Song: Murda Bizness- Iggy Azaela

Signatures: Big Boot,Swinging Side Walk Slam,

Finisher: Fatality (Kill switch set up and turn around, kicks leg up into the air, and lands down into the split, pulling the opponent down, making their jaw crash down on the shoulder). Flawless Victory (Reverse DDT Hold, hook the leg, flip the opponent over, into a rolling face buster landing).

Stable:No

Tag Team: With Samantha

Manager: Yes: Samantha Stevens, she's 6'0, quiet, built like chyna 2000-2001, she has blonde hair, green eyes, beautiful face, she's like an enforcer, a guard of some sort, she's not there all the time with Babe, but when she needs her, Sam is on her there.

Ring Entrance: Comes out when the verse starts, much like michelle mccool, ignores and mocks the fans as she comes down the ramp, Sam lifts her up on the apron, she gives a hair flip, before getting inside, when she does, she goes to the middle of the ring and takes a bow (Like HHH WWE 2K14).

Accessories: A candy land tattoo sleeve down her right arm

Anything Else:

* * *

2. Name: Samantha Stevens (By BlackVelvet95)

Age:25

Gender: Female

From: Plovdiv, Bulgaria

Height: 6'0

Weight:185

Hair: Blonde stops at her shoulders

Skin color: Light tan color

Eye Color: Green

Body Type: Chyna 2000-2001

Personality:(Inside The Ring): She is pretty serious, powerful, she's intimidating, she doesn't talk much, but when she does, she gets her point across. (Outside the Ring): She's kind person, caring, she's like the go to girl, adventurous, she's pretty funny and calm and down to earth kind of girl.

Face,Heel, or Tweener: Tweener

Title to Most Likely Go After: NWE International Championship or NWE Woman's Championship

Regular Clothes: Jeans, tanktop, short sleeve shirt, nikes, zip up hoodies

Wrestling Outfit: High waisted Shorts, crop tops, black knee high boots.

Wrestling Style: mixture of a power house, grappler, submission. sometimes she goes to the top rope.

Theme Song: Who I Am - Jim Johnston

Signatures: Spinning Closeline, Gut Buster

Finisher: Bicycle Kick (T.I.S. This is Sparta), One Handed Spine buster (B*** Breaker)

Relationships: No

Stable: No

TagTeam: Yes, with Babe MaCarrah

Manager: Yes, Babe MaCarrah

Ring Entrance: Like Chyna, except after shooting off the rockets, she keeps the launcher in her hand as she walks to the ring, she gets inside and lets off another set, before blowing the smoke out of the way.

Accessories: None

Anything else: Nope.

* * *

3. Name: Jake Richards (By bobmanv2.0)

Nickname: N/A

Age: 28

Gender: Male

From: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 242 lbs.

Skin color: While

Eye color: Brown

Body type: Lean

Personality: A fun loving guy outside the ring, but very serious within the ring. He makes friends easily, and is fiercely loyal to his true friends.

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face

Title most likely to go after: International/Television

Regular clothes: Usually wears a plain black shirt, dark blue/black jeans and boots. Sometimes he will wear a unzipped hoodie over his shirt.

Wrestling outfit: Black trunks, Black boots, Black Elbow/Knee pads with a Blue R on them. Wears a Unzipped Black hoodie with "Richards" on the back in Blue lettering.

Wrestling style: Striker/Submission

Theme song: Dream On by Aerosmith

Signatures (up to 5)

1) Top Rope Elbow Drop

2) Running knee lift into a Neckbreaker

3) Running Elbow strike to a cornered opponent

Finishers (up to 3)

1) Richards Lock (Sharpshooter)

2) Richard Family Crest (Swinging Cradle Suplex)

relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes

Manager: Yes. He is managed by his sister Rachel Richards (A 5'7", attractive woman with brown hair that goes just past her shoulders. She wears skinny jeans and a black form fitting top. She loves her brother to death, though she does prefer his serious in ring persona to his laid back out of ring one.)

Ring Entrance: As the Music starts the arena goes dark. After about 10 seconds, blue pyro erupts from the stage as the lights come back on and Jake emerges from the back. He smiles and high fives fans as he makes his way to the ring.

Accessories: He wears small silver earrings.

* * *

4. Name: Marcus Hunter (By D'Campeon)

Nickname: "Prime Time" "El Diablo" "The Man The Laws of Motion Fear", "Big Game" Hunter, "Cold Cash Champion" "Big Fight Playa' "

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Where From: Death Valley, Texas

Height: 6 ft 7

Weight: 322

Hair: He has long brown hair which reaches to just under his nape.

Skin Color: Dark Tan

Eye Color: He has hazel eyes

Body Type: He's a freak of an athlete with muscle on him from point to point and looks like one of those A-Level athletes as they call him just bigger "The Man Inertia Is Scared Of" due to his crazy speed for a man of his size.

Personality: Marcus is one cocky son of a bitch and he has no problem letting the whole world now. Blessed with freak genetics Marcus was an athlete his whole life who excelled at every sport he tried where he was in an NCCA DIV 1. Champion, Golden Gloves Boxer with absolutely no boxing experience, and a basketball player who regularly scored over fifty points a game ... shame the team always lost anyways since those fifty were most of the points due to Marcus being a ball hogger. Marcus was also well known for injuring other competitors with some claims that they were paid for hits and Marcus doesn't disagree either he's in love with that green cheddar.

Marcus shows this in the wrestling ring with being out an around a colossal dick often making sure to pin his opponents limbs down and just slowly beats on them while he just laughs. Marcus often speaks in third person and claims to be gracing everybody with his presence. Finally he loves nothing more then to crack open a bottle of champagne ... on some poor suckers head.

Alignment: Heel

Title Most Likely to Go After: Either Television or World would probably be the most likely.

Regular Clothes: He wears a black button up shirt with flames around around it unbuttoned along with ripped jeans with several holes in them and a large gold chain which is made into chain links around his neck. He also has expensive running shoes and black sunglasses.

Wrestling Outfit: He wrestles in black MMA style shorts which go below the knee and have flames on them. He also wears black boots and has his hands taped up claiming he doesn't want blood on his hands ... get it? He wears the same running shoes and tries to wrestle with his sunglasses but they fall of rather easily to his displeasure.

Wrestling Style: Unrefined Power House Style.

Theme Song: Dirty Deeds Done Dirty Cheap by AC/DC

Favorite Moves: Flying Shoulder Block, Spinning Spine Buster, Hunter Lariat (Chop Block to the back of the leg but keeps them on their knees for a running low lariat to knock them down, Big Money Shot (Suplex lift but throws them face first), Dream On (Full Nelson which when the opponent is about to get out he drives them down to the canvas back of the head first by the hair.

Finishers: Moment In History (Sheer Drop Release Power Bomb), Diablo Kick (Spinning Back Right Heel Kick occasionally adds in a left hook as the opponent drops), All Of The Money (TKO)

Relationships: Sure

Stable: Sure, either leader or enforcer could work for him.

Tag Teams: If you can find one that makes sense go for it.

Manager: Nope

Ring Entrance: Marcus has a red carpet rolled out before his entrance and brings a mic set with him as he introduces himself to the crowd making sure to add more then one nickname, The lights are all off after the entrance with only a spot light following him to the ring where flips into it as fireworks go off at the stage.

Accessories: He loves to use that gold chain to hit people.

* * *

5. Name: Daniel Xerxes House (By Perfect Mafia)

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Where From: Lemon Brook / Billed From Carthage, Tunisia

Height: 6 foot, 6 inches

Weight: 256 pounds

Hair: Burgundy Buzzcut

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: 1 Silver, 1 Gold

Body Type: 2007 Randy Orton

Personality: Daniel is a complex man... in the ring, he will do anything and everything possible to break his opponent. Outside of the ring, he is focused on making sure that justice is served to all...especially his parents who left the family when he graduated from high school.

Alignment: Heel

Title Most Likely to Go After: NWE, International, Television

Regular Clothes: Suits, Ties, Fedoras, Dress Shoes

Wrestling Outfit: Black Cargo Shorts, Knee Braces, & Burnt Red Boots

Wrestling Style: Mix of Randy Orton &

Theme Song: Voices [Hell Remix]

Favorite Moves:

- Steiner Recliner

- Sharpshooter

- Texas Cloverleaf

- Hellevator

- Spear

Finishers:

- Powerbomb

- Triangle Choke

- Diamond Cutter

Relationships: N/A

Stable: Yes

Tag Teams: Yes

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: Randy Orton's 'Viper" Entrance

Accessories: Nothing

* * *

6. Name: Allyson Rayne (By BMACBOO)

Nickname: The Huntress

Age: 22

Gender: Female

From: Ontario, California

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 127 lbs

Hair: Straight, neck-length chestnut hair

Skin Color: Fair

Eye Color: Grayish Blue

Body type: Slender yet well built with a medium bust.

Personality: Allison is a brash,arrogant person. She will always compare herself to others in order to show that she is superior to them in all aspects. She has no qualms about hurting other people(physically or mentally). Despise this, she cautious whenever she is in a match, always being aware of her opponents.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Black corset style top under a black jacket and low black leather pants with black heeled boot

Wrestling Outfit: She wears a black, sleeveless jumpsuit shorts that's half open, with the zipper opened up to her abdomen, revealing a red halter top under it. She also wears all black fingerless gloves, elbow pad(on the left), kneepads and wrestling boots(w/ kickpads).

Wrestling Style: She has a very technical, high intensity striking style. She knows a lot of submission maneuvers as well as numerous methods to apply them from all sorts of positions to the point where she can and will easily chain them together if need be. She is still capable of striking fairly hard and when standing up, will attempt to take somebody to the ground fairly quickly either by takedown, slam or simply hitting them hard enough. If her opponent has any notable injuries or suffers any during the match then she will adjust her strategy to target that area.

Theme Song: "Hotride" by Prodigy

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Downpour (KENTA Rush)

2. Half & Half (Tiger Suplex '85)

3. Face Wash

4. Fujiwara Armbar

5. Greetings from Ontario (Running Gamengiri to a cornered opponent)

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Overcast (Cobra Clutch Crossface)

2. Rayne Drop (Double Underhook Piledriver)

3. B.F.K./Big Fat Kill (High Speed Rolling Sobat Kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or standing opponent)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes

Stable (If they would join one): Sure

Tag Team (If they would join one): Maybe

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: Several seconds goes by as Allison slowly makes her way out to the entrance way. She stands still, wearing a black hooded jacket with the hood up and her hands in the pockets, and simply surveys the crowd for a few moments. Finally, she reaches up and tosses the hood off, shaking her head in disgust and making her way down to the ring. She trots up the steps, unzipping the jacket as she goes, and then enters the ring beneath the second rope. She climbs up into the near corner, spreading her arms out wide as the crowd does their best to make her feel unwelcome. She glares out at them, yelling and gesturing as if daring for them to come at her themselves. Still getting the same reaction, she suddenly grins, shrugging and waving them off as she hops back down and removes her jacket, dropping it to the outside and leaning back in her corner.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.) : Wears a black hooded jacket whenever she's in her wrestling attire.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): N/A

* * *

7. Name: Eric Zen (By DarkDragon90)

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Where From: Salt Lake City, Utah

Height: 5'9

Weight: 200

Hair: Short black hair

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Body Type: Medium build body

Personality: A gamer guy with great skills in wrestling. He is also a great guy to his friends.

Alignment: Face.

Title Most Likely to Go After: NWE Championship, NWE Television Championship, NWE Tag Team Championship

Regular Clothes: He wears many different shirts with many different gaming characters in it. Grey pants, white shoes, and a jacket.

Wrestling Outfit: Black and blue wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: High-flyer, all-rounder, Submission

Theme Song: "Headstrong" by Trapt

Favorite Moves: Suicide Dive, Zen Kick (Superkick), Spiral Blast (Running Dropkick), Exploder Suplex, Double Knee Backbreaker

Finishers: Super EZ Splash (Frog Splash), Gaming Zen Driver (Pumphandle Piledriver), EZ Lariat (Discus Lariat)

Relationships: Yes, if you can find a female for him.

Stable: No

Tag Teams: Yes with James Masterson, their team name is "The Gaming Masters".

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He walks in the ramp and goes towards the ring while giving high-five to everyone as he go to the ring. Gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories: None.

* * *

8. Name: James Masterson (By DarkDragon90)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Where From: Phoenix, Arizona

Height: 5'8

Weight: 182

Hair: Short brown hair

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Brown eyes

Body Type: Lean and fit body

Personality: He is a gamer like his friend Eric Zen. He is a great guy and does really great in wrestling.

Alignment: Face

Title Most Likely to Go After: NWE Championship, NWE International Championship, NWE Tag Team Championship

Regular Clothes: Same thing with the shirts with characters as Eric Zen, but wearing differently. Black pants, black and white shoes, and a jacket.

Wrestling Outfit: Black and white wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: High-flyer, Technical, All-rounder

Theme Song: "Epic" By Faith No More

Favorite Moves: Roundhouse Kick, Masterson Lock (Ankle Lock), Diving Bulldog, Tilt-A-Whirl DDT, Suicide Dive

Finishers: JM Driver (Snap Snapmare Driver), JM Press (Shooting Star Press), Gaming JM Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop)

Relationships: Yes, if you can find a female for him.

Stable: No.

Tag Teams: Yes, with Eric Zen and their team name is "The Gaming Masters".

Manager: No.

Ring Entrance: He walks to the ramp and walks to the ring while high-fives everyone as he goes to the ring just like Eric Zen.

Accessories: None

* * *

9. Name: Robert Rage (By DarkDragon90)

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Where From: Des Moines, Iowa

Height: 7'0

Weight: 345

Hair: Semi-long black hair.

Skin Color: Tanned

Eye Color: Green eyes

Body Type: Tall, big, and very strong body

Personality: He is a guy, no one wants to mess with in the ring nor anywhere else. He will destroy his enemies if possible.

Alignment: Heel

Title Most Likely to Go After: NWE Championship, NWE International Championship, NWE Television Championship

Regular Clothes: White shirt, Blue jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket.

Wrestling Outfit: Black, blue, and green wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, and wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse, Brawler, All-rounder

Theme Song: "Head Crusher" by Megadeth

Favorite Moves: Double R Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster, it's the same as Robert Roode's signature move name), Big Boot, Piledriver, Leg Drop, Clothesline

Finishers: Raging Spear (Spear, just like Goldberg), Rage Bomb (Last Ride Powerbomb), Chokeslam

Relationships: If possible, then Yes.

Stable: Maybe

Tag Teams: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He walks out from the ramp to the ring and ignore the crowd as he gets in the ring and gets ready to wrestle.

Accessories: None.

* * *

10. Name: Spectre (By Konnor)

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Where From: Parts Unknown

Height: 6'6

Weight: 256 Pounds

Hair: Spectre has long greasy wild Ash-Black hair which reaches out the back of Mask and reaches just under Spectre's shoulder blades...

Skin Color: Extremely pale Caucasian, somewhat giving the impression that he might be ill when he's actually not.

Eye Color: Not seen due to his Mask, but either way, he has Dark-Green eyes.

Body Type: Muscular and very lean with a build similar to that of an Olympic Runner.

Personality: Spectre is a very cold, callous, and extremely dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm anybody and anything should they be evil and unjust. Doesn't matter to him if your man, woman or child, he WILL strike you down if you are of an evil nature. No matter how high the stakes are and no matter what the odds are. He refers of evil nature as "trash", and treats them as expendable. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Spectre is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, able to find a weakness in his opponents with the greatest of ease. Spectre has also shown he can be VERY demanding, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Spectre is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation if it means keeping the innocent safe from those who are evil which leads to many calling his mental stability into question.

Alignment: Tweener

Title Most Likely to Go After: NWE Championship

Regular Clothes: Spectre wears a white skull mask, which people describe this mask as off-putting and downright creepy, a black suit, a white dress shirt, a red tie, black dress shoes, black finger-less gloves and last but not least a long black trench coat.

Wrestling Outfit: Spectre wears a white skull mask, which people describe this mask as off-putting and downright creepy, a black body suit with silver tribal designs and his name on the front written in white, white wrestling gloves, white wrestling boots, white elbow pads and white knee pads. Spectre normally makes his entrance wearing a long black trench coat and black cowboy hat à la The Undertaker.

Wrestling Style: High-risk, high-reward, high-octane wrestling style which also happens to be incredibly violent, self-harming and gory. Spectre also shows surprising strength and technical skill when required. Spectre's wrestling style has drawn comparisons to that of Delirious and The Undertaker.

Theme Song: "Welcome to The Family" by Avenged Sevenfold

Favorite Moves (Up to 5):

1. Chemical Imbalance II (Double-Pumphandle Wheelbarrow Driver)

2. Bizarro Driver (Inside Leg-Hook Fisherman Driver)

3. Last Ride (Elevated Powerbomb)

4. Chokeslam

5. Old School(Arm-Twist Ropewalk Chop)

Finishers (Up to 3):

1. Tombstone Piledriver

2. Cobra Stretch (Bridging Cobra Clutch)

3. Shadows Over Hell (Diving Splash to the back of a kneeling opponent)

Relationships: No

Stable: No

Tag Teams: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: A woman's scream is heard as the lights go out. Afterwards, "Welcome to The Family" by Avenged Sevenfold plays as Spectre walks out onto the ramp with his head lowered. The lights then come back on as his music reaches it's chorus, Spectre then raises his head, revealing his face and the white skull mask he's wearing. With a simple motion of his arms, Spectre sets off a massive red, black and white pyrotechnic display as his music plays in the background. Afterwards, Spectre takes off his hat and trench coat, throwing them into the crowd before beginning his walk down the ramp. On his way down the ramp, Spectre keeps his attention on the ring and the ring only and when he reaches the ring, he slides underneath the bottom rope and then climbs the turnbuckles, raising his arms in a God-like fashion before climbing down and waiting for his opponent.

Accessories: Apart from his entrance hat and trench coat? Nope.

* * *

11. Name: Nikolai Novikov (By bobmanv2.0)

Nickname: "The Russian Hammer"

Age: 35

Gender: Male

From: Moscow, Russia

Height: 6'10"

Weight: 370 lbs

Hair: Very short black hair, crew cut style

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Muscular

Personality: Nikolai proudly hails from Russia, and is very nationalistic. He is of the belief that all other nations are inferior to Russia and by extension, that all those not from Russia are inferior to him. He greatly excels in all forms of martial arts, having found a great deal of success in MMA before deciding to wrestle.

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Title to most likely go after: NWE Championship/International Championship

Regular Clothes: Often backstage he is found wearing a Russian police uniform, which he also wears during his entrance

Wrestling Outfit: A pair of black tights and black boots.

Wrestling Style: Similar to Vladimir Kozlov

Theme Song: Russian National Anthem, which transfers into Pain by Jim Johnston

Signatures (up to 5)

1) Multiple Headbutts

2) Diving Headbutt from the second rope

3) Sidewalk Slam

4) Running Pump Kick

Finishers (up to 3)

1) Moscow Mauler (10 clubs to an opponent's back, followed by an Irish whip into a bear hug)

2) Iron Curtain (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker)

Relationships: No

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: None

Ring Entrance: As the Anthem plays, Nikolai stands at the top of the ramp, saluting the Russian flag that drops from the ceiling. Once the music changes to Pain, he immediately marches to the ring and waits for his opponent.

Accessories: None

Anything Else: He has a history in the Moscow police force, hence the uniform. He has a speech pattern very similar to Vladimir Kozlov, though he prefers to let actions speak for him.

* * *

12. Name: Miki Sakamoto (By bobmanv2.0)

Nickname: "Wildfire"

Age: 24

Gender: Female

From: Toyko, Japan

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 123 lbs

Hair: Mid back length straight brown hair

Skin Color: Lightly Tanned

Eye Color: Hazel

Body Type: Petite with a little muscle and a modest bust.

Personality: Miki is a very bubbly, happy kind of person. She's very flirty and almost always has a smile on her face. In the ring she can get quite vicious, but rarely will get upset if she loses. Some who know her are wondering if her act is all a façade and wonder how long it will be before she snaps completely.

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face

Title to most likely go after: NWE Women's championship

Regular Clothes: Wears a bright pink t shirt and skinny jeans

Wrestling Outfit: Long black pants with flame designs on them, and a pink top with "Wildfire" in black lettering

Wrestling Style: She employs a great deal of karate moves into her striking game, and knows an extensive array of submission holds.

Theme Song: Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada

Signatures (up to 5)

1) Super kick to a running opponent

2) Diving cross body

3) Octopus stretch

4) Springboard Hurricanrana

Finishers (up to 3)

1) Fanning the flames (Reverse roundhouse kick preceeded by a kiss) (Mickie James' Long kiss goodnight)

2) Miki-T (Jumping Tornado DDT)

Relationship: Yes if she finds the right person

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager:No

Ring Entrance: As her music plays, she skips down to the ring. Pink pyro erupts from the stage as she heads down the ramp. She gets in the ring and plays to the crowd, often throwing a t-shirt or two, of her own design, into the crowd. She will often continue to play to the crowd until her opponent's music/the ring bell depending on when she came out brings her mind back to the match.

Accessories: None

* * *

13. Name: Melissa Mazzola (By rebeccajoleneaumanwilson)

Nickname: Mellie, Mel

Age: 23

Gender: Female

From: Monroeville, Pennsylvania

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145 lbs

Hair: Ice Blonde

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Blue

Bodytype: Athletic

Personality: Melissa is the All American Girl next door with a little dark side

Face, Heel or Tweener: Tweener

Title To Most Likely Go After: Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Black Hoodie, American Flag T-shirt, Black Jeans, and Black Knee Length Boots

Wrestling Outfit: One Sleeved American Flag Corset Style Top, Black Hot Pants, and Pink Wrestling Boots

Wrestling Style: High-Flyer

Theme Song: American Woman by Jimi Hendrix

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Time's Up- Spear

2. Beat Down- Shining Wizard

3. Mel's Get Away- Running Bulldog, face into mat

4. Rockin Time- *Something like Randy Orton's RKO*

5. Speed Demon- *Something like Rey Mysterio's 619*

Finishers (Up to3)

1. American Dream- Scream, then followed by a Moonsault

2. Bye, Bye- 450° Splash

3. Sweet Dreams- Octopus Hold

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes

Stable (If they would join one): Maybe

Tag Team(If they would join one): Maybe

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give thema brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: A American Flag Background appears on the titantron, and a outline of a girl saluting in the back reveals to be Melissa Mazzola. She comes out, still saluting and then walks like a model to the ring.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.): The Lord's Prayer on her back

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): Melissa is very sweet outside of wrestling. She gets along with anybody.

* * *

14. Name: Blaine Summers (By ZaneShadow)

Nickname: The Sunset Kid

Age:24

Gender:Male

From: Greensboro, North Carolina

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 175 lbs

Hair: Messy, shoulder length, curly red hair

Skin: Pale

Eyes: Green

Body type: Slender, slightly muscular

Personality: Blaine is a happy, fun type of person. He loves to crack jokes and make people smile, but he has a short temper and get's angry easily. When he's in the ring, he becomes serious

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Title: NWE Tag Team Champion

Clothes: Black skinny jeans with a Metal Band T-shirt

Wrestling outfit: Low hanging black loose pants with Blaine written on the sides in red, he also wears red tennis shoes

Wrestling Style: Fast, High flyer, extreme risk taker

Theme Song:Bodies by Drowning Pool

Signatures:

1: Enzerugi

2: German Suplex into a pin

3: Diving DDT

4:Diving hurricanarana

Finishers:

1: Moonsault

2: Flying spinning heel kick

Relationships: Yes (most likely with a guy)

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes, whoever you want to tag him with

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: The stadium is dim when the musics starts and then lights up once the guitar part starts. Blaine shows himself from the crowd and runs down the stairs to the arena. He jumps over the barricade and rolls. He stands up and spins around to high five people standing near him behind the barricade. He then climbs onto the ring and stands on the turnbuckle. He raises both his hands before back flipping into the ring.

Accessories: He has a lip ring, bottom left

Anything else: Nope

* * *

15. Name: Zed Cerva (By Pychotik)

Nickname: The Baltimore Bruiser

Age: 24

Gender: Male

From: Baltimore, Maryland

Height: 6'6

Weight: 210

Hair: Short, black, stubble like hair and matching beard.

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Icy Blue

Body type: Large, muscular.

Personality: Zed is a man of few words. When he must speak he is very blunt. He uses a gruff voice while speaking. He is prone to threats and getting in your face. He never cracks a smile and never seems to show emotion besides pure rage.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener (i'm going to give you free reign over what to make my character)

Title: NWE Championship

Clothes: Dark blue jeans and black muscle shirt. He always has his black leather boots and bison skull necklace on as well.

Wrestling outfit: Black boxing shorts and boots. He has Zed written across the rim of the shorts in red. He has his symbol which is a rotting hand making a Z with its fingers on the back of the shorts. He also wears leather padded boxing gloves.

Wrestling Style: Agressive, strong and a striker.

Theme Song: Papa Roach - STILL SWINGIN

Signatures:

1: A running clothesline

2: Backbreaker off the turnbuckle

3:

4:

Finishers:

1: Undead Powerbomb (a huge powerbomb)

2: The Head Roller (he throws then into the air and into a clothesline)

Relationships: Yes (depends on the woman also)

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: The lights dim to a grayish glow. Then when the music hits the lights turn to a bright red. When the singing starts he runs onto the stage and to the ramp. On the ramp he dives. In mid dive red pyro goes off along the ramp. He then walks into the ring and stands on the turnbuckle, one hand raised.

Accessories: Has a zombie hand tatto on his back. He also has "The dead never truly die" written across his neck.

Anything else: Nope

* * *

16. Name: Gabriel Summers (By ZaneShadow)

Nickname: The Grim Reaper

Age: 31

Gender: Male

From: Baltimore, Maryland

Height: 6'3

Weight: 220 lbs

Hair: dyed Black and neck length and curly

Skin: Tan

Eye: Hazel

Body type: Built like Randy Orton but a little more slender

Personality: Really over protective of his brother Blaine, but other than that he's pretty much cold and calculating.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener

Title: Tag Team Champion

Clothes: Baggy jeans and and Band t shirts like his brother

Wrestling outfit: Red shorts that go a little bit past the knee. They have the words "Reaper" in cursive on the sides in Black. He also wears black tennies shoes

Fighting style: Hard pressing and powerful, not a high flyer like his brother but he will occasionally jump off the ropes

Theme Song: Bodies by Drowning Pool

Signatures:

1 Running Clothesline

2 Belly to bell suplex

Finishers

1 Hit the Floor (chokeslam)

2 He tosses the opponent into the air and then uppercuts them

Relationships: No

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He enters with his brother from the crowd and simply walks down the stairs with a grim facial expression, Once at the barricade, he climbs over it as he watches his brother backflip into the ring. He then simply climbs into the ring and waits.

Accesories: He has a Death Scythe tattooed onto his chest and he wears a black cape with a hood for his entrance

Anything else: Nope

* * *

17. Name: David Walker (By RoyalshowstopperXIII)

Nickname:

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Height: 6'0

Weight: 210 lbs.

Hair: Slicked back short black hair

Skin Color: Lightly tanned

Eye Color: Green

Body type: Average build, light four pack

Personality: The man comes off as suave and brave but can be cocky and fearless at times. Outspoken, and is focused...most of the time.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Tweener

Title To Most Likely Go After: Tag Team Championship, International, and NWE Championship

Regular Clothes: Black t-shirt with a skull with an eyepatch, blue jeans, silver and blue shoes

Wrestling Outfit: A black open vest, silver wrestling pants, black boots

Wrestling Style: Very technical, High flyer

Theme Song: Lying From You

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Step Up Roundhouse Kick

2. TKO

3. Lionsault

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Gonna Hurt! (Front Facelock STO)

2. Outta Nowhere (Glimmering Warlock)

3. To The Bayou (GTS)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): No

Stable (If they would join one): No

Tag Team (If they would join one): Yes, with Drake King

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: He throws up devil horns as red and blue pryo goes up and as he walks to the ring with confidence in his eyes

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): N/A

* * *

18. Name: Drake King (By RoyalshowstopperXIII)

Nickname: King Dragoon

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Height: 6'1

Weight: 246 lbs

Hair: Long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail

Skin Color: Olive

Bodytype: Light six pack

Personality: He's a calm and collected guy who if his opponent makes a mistake he'll capitilize and either make them pay. At times he'll be the highflyer and does some crazy stuff.

Regular Clothes: Dark green muscle shirt with a black crown on the back, blue jeans, silver Nikes

Wrestling Clothes: Black loose wrestling pants with a dark green stripe going down the sides

Wrestling Similarity: B-Boy

Wrestling Style: Highflyer/H***

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Song: Die Trying by Art Of Dying Feat. Shaun Morgan of Seether

Signatures:

1. Spinning Lift DDT

2. Falcon Arrow

3. Swinging Side Slam Back Breaker

Finishers:

1. Pain Bringer (Lifting Inverted Swinging Cutter)

2. Waker Upper (Straight Jacket Gory Neckbreaker)

3. Sandman's Invitation (Handspring Enzugiri)

Paired Up: Yes

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: As the song begins green and yellow fireworks go off and he goes down the entrance ramp giving out high fives to the crowd and when he gets to the ring he goes to the turnbuckles and throws out the horns.

Title To Most Likely Go After: Heavyweight, Tag Team, TV

* * *

19. Name: Alexandria Bell (By RoyalshowstopperXIII)

Age: 25

Wrestling name: Alex Bell

Resides: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'6

Weight: 138 lbs

Body type: Average diva figure, light four pack

Hair: Long, wavy dark brown hair

Eyes: brown

Regular clothes: A black tank top with the words "For Honor, Respect, and Victory" on the front, camo khaki pants, black and silver vans

Ring attire: silver and black sports bra

Wrestler personality: She is a woman of honor, she will not break the rules unless necessary. She'll be the agressor but will back off to plan an attack. Can be a bit over cautious

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Dream On By Aerosmith

Finisher 1: Honor's Welcome (Scoop Brainbuster)

Finisher 2: Respectful Fall (STO Backbreaker into a reverse STO)

Finisher 3: Path Of Victory (Heel Hook)

Superstar similarity: Trish Stratus

* * *

20. Name: Tiffany Jezes (By The Real American)

Nickname: The Uber Jezabelle

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Height: 5'10

Weight: 125 lbs

From: Montreal, Quebec

Hair: Blond and wavy

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Green

Bodytype: Curvy, and enough for men to do her.

Personality: She tends to flirt with the men a lot like Aksana, she works her butt off like John Cena, is so rich, like Ted DiBiase Sr. and is a b-i-t-c-h like Maryse.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

RegularClothes: Yellow vest and purple skirt, sometimes will go a bit fancier like a like red evening gown.

Wrestling Clothes: Green with Peekaboo Slit in Front, green bottom, and Black/Red Wrestling Boots

Wrestling Style: Technique

ThemeSong: Porquoi by Jim Johnston

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Endless Dream- Neckbreaker

2. Quebec Slam- Alabama Slam

Finishers (Up To 3):

1. Au Reviour- (F-5)

2. French Kiss- (Mick Kick)

Romantically Inclined (Whether they would belikely toget into relationships): I'm thinking either Dean Ambrose or Randy Orton.

Stable(Whetherthey would belikely to bea part of stables if so what position): None

Tag Team(Whethertheywould likely bepartof a tag team): None right now.

Manager: No.

Ring Entrance: As Porquoi plays, Tiffany comes out to boos from the crowd, she struts to the ring, not caring about the fans and let's them talk to the hand, she gets in the ring, and flips her hair.

Accessories (Anything from tattoo's to earrings toetc.): None

Anything Else(Exactly what it sounds like): She (although she denies it) has a secret crush on Jessie Springfield.

* * *

21. Name: Jacob Din (By Asheel)

Nickname: The Franchise Player, The Face of NWE (Self professed)

Age: 21

Gender: Male

From: Los Angeles, CA

Height: 6'1

Weight: 235

Hair: Short black hair

Skin Color: Light tan

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Body type: Randy Orton 07-08

Personality: An arrogant, loudmouth, better than you A-Hole who loves to win and make people hate him for it. He thinks he's the best thing to step foot in the ring. He considers himself the Face of NWE. He finds someones weakness and exposes it. He thinks everyone is below him. He'll make fun of you no matter how big or small you are. He's the guy people pay to see lose. Too bad for those people that he wasn't born a loser like they were. He's a natural in the ring and he has no problem telling you about it. He is the leader of the Din Dynasty. Son of Asheel Din the third

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Championship

Regular Clothes: A black dress shirt with dark black jeans. Wears expensive shoes. Wears sunglasses indoors just to be a D-Bag

Wrestling Outfit: Long Black Wrestling pants with "Din" written on a diamond background on both legs. Black boots with the same logo on both. His sunglasses and a Din Dynasty T-Shirt that he takes off before the match

Wrestling Style: Technician and High flyer

Theme Song: Till I Collapse by Eminem

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Yakuza kick

2. Diving Headbutt

3. Backflip Kick

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Final Cut (Jumping cutter aka RKO)

2. Franchiser (Emerald Flowsion)

3. Stunned Silence (Phoenix Splash)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yeah, why not

Stable (If they would join one): Din Dynasty

Tag Team (If they would join one): Nope

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: Till I collapse starts up as smoke shoots upward. The lights dim as a green and white lights come on. The intro starts as he comes out on stage. The first verse starts and a fireworks shoot up and he walks down with a smirk. Arrogantly strutting to the ring. He then enters the ring and climbs to a turnbuckle to look at the people who are below him.

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): None, why would he want to mess up perfection

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

* * *

22. Name: Alexandra Din (By Asheel)

Nickname: The Phenomenal Princess

Age: 19

Gender: Female

From: Beverly Hills

Height: 5'5

Weight: 124

Hair: Long Black hair that goes to her shoulders and is touched by only the finest salons

Skin Color: Lightly tanned

Eye Color: A Bright green

Body type: Velvet Sky like.

Personality: You know your dream girl? That's her. Except she's your worst nightmare. Pretty face with a bad attitude. She thinks the world should bow at her feet and if you don't she'll yell. She's a beauty queen. A mean girl. She uses her beauty and god given body to get what she wants. If she doesn't get she get's violent. And when she's violent, that pretty face will turn into the scariest women you've ever been around. She takes what she wants. Daughter of Ashten Din

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel!

Title To Most Likely Go After: Womens title

Regular Clothes: Designer dresses, shirts, Shoes, Jeans, Skirts and everything else. She's very high fashion

Wrestling Outfit: Pink short shorts that have a a diamond studded. Long pink belts with the Din Dynasty logo. A tight pink top that shorts her abdomen and arms. The Din Dynasty logo is located in the middle of the top and a small pink jacket

Wrestling Style: Also is very quick and can wrestle an Lucha style. Also a technical and submission wrestler

Theme Song: Light up the Sky by Thousand Foot Krutch

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Octopus hold

2. Tilt a whirl Hurricanranna

3. Standing moonsault

4. Springboard spinning Elbow

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Phenomenal finisher (450 Splash)

2. Unprettier (Busaiku Knee kick)

3. Din Lock (Rivera Cloverleaf)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Sure. Probably to bring in more people to the Din Dynasty

Stable (If they would join one): Din Dynasty

Tag Team (If they would join one): Nope

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}:No

Ring Entrance: A Pink Pyro sprays down as she walks throw with her hood up. She takes off the hood and the pyro stops. She walks down with a big smile on her face and takes her time to bend over as she enters the ring, She then takes her jacket off and throws it at someone at ringside before posing for the cameras

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): Pierced ears

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

* * *

23. Name: Nathan Din (By Asheel)

Nickname: Amazing

Age: 17

Gender: Male

From: Modesto, CA

Height: 5'7

Weight: 180

Hair: Spiked Black hair

Skin Color: Dark tan

Eye Color: Dark brown

Body type: like Evan Bourne

Personality: He is a kid who's way in over his head. He is a moron. He's a complete tool to everyone. He thinks he's apart of the team but, he's just a pawn in their game. Jacob is his hero. He does anything Jacob says with a smile. Nate always has a smile on his face. He's very happy go lucky and references stupid things. He is Naive and falls for almost anything. He's kinda like a child. Son of Ashten Din and brother of TCW's Christian Din (Think AJ Styles during the Christian Coalition and Angle Alliance storylines)

Face, Heel or Tweener: Tweener

Title To Most Likely Go After: Tag team and TV Titles

Wrestling Outfit: Any color Wrestling pants with the Din Dynasty logo on his pant legs. He also has gloves & Boots with the same logo and color.

Wrestling Style: Highflyer and lucha influence

Theme Song: Youth of Yesterday by Veer Union

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Pele Kick

2. Springboard Superman punch

3. La Mistica

4. Super cool Flip (Fosbury Flop On the outside) (AJ Styles does it)

5. DDDT (aka- Din DDT) (Springboard moonsault into a reverse DDT)

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. The Twist (Spiral Tap)

2. Adrenaline Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner)

3. Cut off (Springboard European uppercut)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes. He won't know to do with her though.

Stable (If they would join one): Din Dynasty

Tag Team (If they would join one): Yep

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: Nope

Ring Entrance: His music play and he comes out yelling and jumping around for no reason. He has a smile on his face as he jumps down to the ring hyping up the crowd.

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.)

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

* * *

24. Name: Kaleb Din-Schultz (By Asheel)

Nickname: The Iceman, The Athletic Beast,

Age: 24

Gender: Male

From: LePorte, IN

Height:6'10

Weight: 310

Hair: Shaved Jet Black hair

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Light brown

Body type: Muscular like Brock Lesnar

Personality: There's not much too him. He's an asskicker. When he talks it's soft spoken yet threatening. His presence alone can give someone a heart attack. But, when you see the way he moves. You will be amazed. He's fast despite his size. He's smart despite the beefhead sterotype. He's even more tough than nails. He is truly a genetic Specimen. He is nothing like his family. His job is to protect the Din Dynasty. He's similar to a bodyguard. The son of Chad Schultz and Ashley Din. Plus, the brother of Mason Schultz.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: IC and Tag team

Regular Clothes: Look Below

Wrestling Outfit: Dark black gloves. A Black Din Dynasty T-Shirt and a long black trench coat with the logo on the back. Black pants, elbow pads and boots

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse but, he can do it all to everyones fear

Theme Song: Pain by 3 days Grace

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Bicycle kick

2. Snap Powerslam

3. Frankensteiner (Somtimes off the top ropes) (Rarely used)

4. Sit out spinebuster

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Death by Sword (F-5)

2. Nightfall (Falling Powerbomb)

3. Broken Dreams (Gory Special)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone):No

Stable (If they would join one): Din Dynasty

Tag Team (If they would join one): yes

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}:

Ring Entrance: He comes out and pulls out 2 black gloves out of his Jacket. He then puts them on while looking at his victim (If his opponent is their). He then stretches a little and walks down to the ring slowly. He stops right before the ring and jumps onto the apron. He then walks into the ring over the top ropes. He then throws his jacket off looking at his opponent (Or at the crowd if he comes out first)

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): There a Sword Tattoo on his back. Also a dragon tattoo on his arm

* * *

25. Name: Alter Raters (A.K.A AU Neo Raters) (By WebDragon)

Nickname: "The Anti Gravity Equation"

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Height: Six Foot Two

Weight: 221

Hair: He has long black hair reaching his shoulders with everything but the back of his hair strewn with blond, green, and blue highlights.

Skin Color: He has lightly tanned skin.

Eye Color: He has sharp blue eyes.

Body type: He has a long but athletic build to him.

Personality: Alter is all about getting that match of the night and taking every risk possible to do it. He is a genuine good guy who'll help just about anyone outside the ring. At the same time though Alter normally considers the best way to do that is to brutally beat down his opponent which seems to go contrary to him being a nice guy. He's also a bit of an opportunist in the ring not minding to win off a distraction or the like and if the referee is down and he sees a chair next to him he would consider using it. He specializes in matches where he's allowed to go crazy with the rules often breaking out a new innovative way of using weapons with his move set.  
All in all he's a nice guy who's all business in the ring and his business is having a great match and winning sometimes interchangeable.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face for the most part.

Title To Most Likely Go After: Any of the singles titles are fine for him.

Regular Clothes: A long white T-Shirt with a blue and white sports jacket on top of it with the name along with tight black leather pants and black gloves finger less gloves with blue designs in the palm along with running shoes. He also wears a small necklace with hanging on it a pendant with the names of the extended Rater's Clan on it.

Wrestling Outfit: He wears long styled white pants with the name Raters down one side while he has ANTI GRAVITY on the other side of the pants in bright blue letters. He also wears white boots with blue edges on it and the same old gloves.

Wrestling Style: High Flying meshed with Striking

Theme Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Signatures (Up to 5)  
1. Tilt A Whirl Tornado DDT  
2. Altered Neck Breaker (Neck Breaker onto Knees)  
3. Rater's First (Knee to the ribs followed by jumping double knees to the face)  
4. Running Head Scissors into arm bar.  
5. Alter Kick (Back Heel Kick)

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. NEO-Alter Kick (Spinning Back Heel Kick)  
2. Infinty1 Splash (630 Senton Leg Drop)  
3. Alter Drive (Cradle Spike DDT)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Sure

Stable (If they would join one): Sure

Tag Team (If they would join one): He could probably a younger guy though.

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: Blue lights come out as Alter comes out to the stage as he looks at the crowd and grabs his pendant doing a prayer with it before putting it in his pocket. He runs down to the ring jumping onto the turn buckles as fireworks go off as he does the run behind him on each step.  
Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): He has a large snake tattoo on his right arm.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed)

* * *

26. Name: Chase Fire (By I am Loki the Goddess)

Nickname: The Flame

Age: 28

Gender: Male

From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 6'5

Weight: 250 lbs

Hair: Blonde with orange at the tips, messy and sorta gelled in different directions

Skin: Tan

Eye: Dark Blue

Body type:

Personality: Chase is very arrogant. He likes to brag and show off. He is also very flirty and has a surprisingly soft side and sympathy for people

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Title: NWE Championship

Clothes: Basketball or foot ball jerseys with mesh shorts and tennis shoes

Wrestling outfit: He wears Mesh red shorts with a white stripe at the bottom. It says "Player" on the waist band and there are flames on it. He wears black and white basketball shoes

Wrestling style: Submission Specialist

Theme Song: Until it Breaks by Linkin Park

Signatures:  
1 Lion Tamer  
2 Arm breaker

Finishers  
1 Suplex from the top rope  
2 Wall of Fire (like the walls of jericho)  
3 Flying elbow drop from the top rope

Relationships: Yes, definitely

Stable: no

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: He jogs down the ramp and then slides into the ring. He stands up and spins around shouting, "I'm the man!" He walks over to one side of the ring and leans over the ropes and shouts "Who's the man!" The crowd responds with "Your the man!" He then goes to the other side and repeats the process.

Accesories: He wears a gold locket necklace that has no picture in it (yet)

Anything else: He's bisexual

* * *

27. Name: Terra Cross (By I am Loki the Goddess)

Nickname: The Maneater

Age: 21

Gender: Female

From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110 lbs

Hair: dyed Hot pink

Skin Color: Dark Tan

Eye Color: One green, the other blue

Body type: Long legs, wide hips, skinny waist, big bust

Personality:(In the ring) Terra is very flirty and is a big show off. She almost has no modesty.(Outside of the ring) She is very kindhearted and open minded and likes to make friends.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: Woman's Championship

Regular Clothes: Black leggings and v-neck, form fitting t-shirts with High-heeled black boots

Wrestling Outfit: Black, lacy garter belt and thigh highs. Black, lacy and see-through short sleeved shirt that goes down to her ribs with a hot pink bra underneath. She also wears black ankle boots with hot pink laces.

Wrestling Style: Runs around a lot and focuses on wearing out the opponent so she can put them into a submission hold

Theme Song: Maneater by Nell Furtado

Signatures (Up to 5)  
1. Backbreaker  
2. Abdominal Stretch  
3. butterfly suplex

Finishers (Up to 3)  
Pink Surprise (Discus Clothesline)  
2. The Pink Slam (Front Powerslam)  
3. The Monster Submission (Sharpshooter, except she completely sits down on the opponent and lays back)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes

Stable (If they would join one): No

Tag Team (If they would join one): No

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: Terra walks out and slowly turns around as spotlights follow her every movement.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): None

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): Nope

* * *

28. Name: Dr. Andrews Night (By Dragon Roberts)

Nickname: Mad Scientist of the Universe

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'1

Weight: 193

Hair: Blond

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Brown

Body type: Lean with Muscles

Personality: He have a Mad Scientist Personality feeling and sometimes do experiments in his dressing room.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Championship, NWE International Championship and NWE Tag Team Titles

Regular Clothes:Green Shirt, Jeans and Sneakers. Boots (For Winter)

Wrestling Outfit: Wearing a Black Shirt, with Tie, Pants say Mad Scientist of Maneuvers on the sides of his pants and boots

Wrestling Style: Brawler and Submission expert

Theme Song: Stress By Justices

Signatures (Up to 5)  
1. Perform Operation (Reverse Neckbarker)  
2. Backbarker  
3. Hard Closeline  
4. Leg Drop  
5. Chop Block

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. Bus Driver (Reverse Bulldog DDT)  
2. Perform Scientist (Soda Plunge)  
3. Let see how you Feel Pain? (Ankle Lock)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone):Yea

Stable (If they would join one): yea

Tag Team (If they would join one): yea

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: When his music Plays he come out with his Goggals, Beaker, Lab Coat while posing to the fans and then once he enters into the ring. Then he take his Goggals off. Then he saying Scientist rules.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.)

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

* * *

29. Name: Meadvon (By Dragon Roberts)

Nickname:

Age: 26

Gender: Male

From: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 7'1

Weight: 245

Hair: Blond

Skin Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Body type: Musclier

Personality: Silent Type and use his Hands for talking when he fights in the ring.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Televison Title and NWE Tag Team Title

Regular Clothes: Mask, White shirt, Jeans and Boots

Wrestling Outfit: Same thing

Wrestling Style: Brawler and Fighter

Theme Song: Stress by Justices

Signatures (Up to 5)  
1. Chokeslam  
2. Big Boot  
3. Spinebuster  
4. Backbarker  
5. Backbody Drop

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. Meadvon Bomb (Jackkife Powerbomb)  
2. The Claw (Submission Hold)  
3. Super Chokeslam form the Top Rope.

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone):yes

Stable (If they would join one):yes

Tag Team (If they would join one):yes

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}:no

Ring Entrance: When he come out, he looking at his hands then to the crowd while not saying anything and then heading into the ring. Then once he in the ring he looking at the other wrestler then slit his neck saying you dead meat.

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.) There is a Tattoo on his head.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed):

* * *

30. Name: Cole Logan (By MrProWrestling)

Nickname: That Young Concussion Kid

Age: 23

Gender: Male

From: Boston, Massachusetts

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 235 lbs

Hair: Dirty looking brown hair

Skin Color: Pale

Eye Color: Blue

Body type: Lean

Personality: He's seasoned, he's traveled a lot, but you would tell that from how old he is. He doesn't much like most places that aren't the on the East coast. He's got a teasing, devil may care attitude that he mixes with sarcasm, he's witty and at times can be a bit of a s***, usually at other people's expenses. He's stubborn as all hell, hates admitting when he is wrong, can be devious, will lie if he thinks he can get away with it, will do things without regard for consequences, and can be a bit overbearing. He can be intimidating when he wants to be, he's got a brilliant mind for details, is cunning and really quite intelligent to.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE International Championship, NWE Television Championship

Regular Clothes: Same as wrestling outfit but has a black Suicide Silence "You Only Live Once" t-shirt on.

Wrestling Outfit: Light blue "damaged" denim jeans with all black boots.

Wrestling Style: Technical / Brawler

Theme Song: "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage

Signatures (Up to 5)  
1. Fall Into Obscurity (Headlock driver)

2. Boulevard of Misery (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab)

3. Madman's Detour (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver)

4. Descent Into Shadow (Lifting single underhook DDT)

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. Comatose (Rope-Assisted Tiger Driver '98)

2. K.O.K "Knock Out Kick" (Superkick To The Back Of The Head)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): No

Stable (If they would join one): No

Tag Team (If they would join one): No

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: The opening rifts of "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage hit as Cole makes his way onto the stage. He stoically turns his head looking at the crowd as he is greeted with disdain. Unfazed by the reaction he walks towards the ring with a purposeful focus. After climbing up to the apron and walking through the second rope, Cole rests up with his back against the turnbuckles, whispering final instructions for the match to himself.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.): None.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): No

* * *

31. Name: James Billings (By MrProWrestling)

Nickname: The Chosen One, Mr. 5 Star, The Fighting PRIDE of Queens

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Queens, New York

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 250 Ibs

Hair: Black

Skin Color: Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Body type: James is quite big and muscular but looks more athletic than anything else.  
Personality: James is the definition of an Alpha Male, he walks around with a larger than life… swagger (being the most appropriate word here). He's loud, proud and tough and loves picking fights with whoever tries to cross him. That being said, he also loves being the center of attention, and that means, he often gears his actions towards pleasing his fanatics, and if that means pulling out another Breaking Bad then so be it. James doesn't hold back. When he's in a match, he's in it to destroy his opponent(s) and get the hell out of there. He's all offense, which makes him a dangerous threat to those that aren't ready for what he's coming with.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Championship, NWE Tag Team Championship

Regular Clothes: Sport jacket with a black long sleeve button-down shirt with a tie. He also wears some of black slacks with a pair of black loafer shoes.

Wrestling Outfit: Black wrestling briefs with five blue stars on the back and they are arranged in a circle with white trim. Usually has his wrists in white athletic tape. Black knee pads and blue boots.

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse

Theme Song: "Crown" by Jay-Z

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Worldstar Spinebuster (Gorilla Press Spinebuster)

2. Lethal FIST (Superman Punch)

3. Queens Bridge (Sharpshooter)

4. Deadlift Suplex

5. The 5 Star Rating (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex)

Finishers (Up to 3)  
1. Breaking Bad (RKO)

2. Reckless Endangerment (The Pounce)

3. Bank Shot Superkick (Sweet Chin Music)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): No

Stable (If they would join one): No

Tag Team (If they would join one): Prestige (w/ Leon Freeman)

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: Yes, Emily Swanson. Completely devoted to James, and will do anything that he asks of her. As his right hand, standing ringside and ensuring his success is of the utmost importance. She's into fashion and will wear pretty much anything that looks good. She's known for getting a little more dressy than most because lets face it, image is everything!

Ring Entrance: The lights fade into darkness, and an ominous beat kicks up over the loudspeakers. The crowd immediately begins roaring, their cheers hitting a fevered pitch as the beat echoes through the e cheers only intensify as James appears on the stage with his head bowed and right behind him. He pauses a moment, taking it all in, letting the reaction of the fan-base rain down upon him. Slowly but surely he makes his way down the ramp, eyes entirely focused on the task at hand, slowly adjusting his wrist tape as he does so. James finally makes his way to the ring, sliding underneath the bottom rope before immediately he goes to mount the middle turnbuckle, raising his arms high in the air, staring out at the roaring crowd before he finally dismounts the turnbuckles as the music fades out, pacing in his corner, awaiting the starting bell.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.) He has two full tattoo sleeves.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): No

* * *

32. Name: Leon Freeman (By MrProWrestling)

Nickname: The People's Champion, The Urban Legend

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Brooklyn, New York

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 236 lbs

Hair: Bald

Skin Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Body type: Athletic

Personality: Leon is an aggressive fighter that's ready and willing to stand up to any foe that comes into the ring with him. He's not really a big man but he fights like one, using his strength and intimidating fearlessness to help him achieve victory. He also talks a big game and can back it up. He has no qualms about talking about anybody and everybody that gets in his way. He's a verbal monster and will take his sweet time trash talkin' and then some. He loves it.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Television Championship, NWE Tag Team Championship

Regular Clothes: A white long sleeve button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a dark blue vest. Matching dark blue pants with a black belt and black shoes.

Wrestling Outfit: Black wrestling briefs with a small blue B incased in a circle on the left side of the briefs. Black knee pads and black boots.

Wrestling Style: Brawler

Theme Song: "Crown" by Jay-Z

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Washington Monument (5 Knuckle Shuffle)

2. Spinebuster

3. Brooklyn Boot (Player's Boot)

4. Playmaker (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam)

5. Samoan Drop

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. People's Elbow (Move of the same name)

2. Play of the Day (Rock Bottom)

3. Freeman Driver (Attitude Adjustment)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): No

Stable (If they would join one): No

Tag Team (If they would join one): Prestige (w/ James Billings)

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: His music hits. He starts to walk down the ramp giving a few fans high fives. When he enters the ring, he began to climb on the middle turnbuckle, he puts one of his fist into the air, listening to the crowd chant for him. He then jumps down and waits for the bell to ring.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.): None.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): No

* * *

33. Name: Tyler Cross (By I am Loki the Goddess)

Nickname: The Maniac

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 255 lbs

Hair: Dark brown, down to his neck and slicked back

Skin Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Green

Body type: Built like John Morrison

Personality: Tyler is crazy, possesive and obsessive. He likes to freak people out and he finds joy in other people's pain. He is also obsessed with Blaine Summers.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Tag Team Championship

Regular Clothes: Black pants, black hoodie, black shoes, black Sunglasses

Wrestling Outfit: One side black, and one side red pants along with a black boot on the red side  
and a red boot on the black side

Wrestling Style: Technical and strategic

Theme Song: Born of Anger by Fozzy

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Spear

2. DDT

3. Powerbomb

4.

5.

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Spear

2. Powerslam

3.

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes

Stable (If they would join one):

Tag Team (If they would join one): Yes, he is in a tag team with his brother James called The Cross Family

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: Black and white smokes fills the arena as his theme song plays. He steps out into the smoke and smiles evilly. He then runs to the ring and slides into it. He lays there for a second and flashes another evil grin before standing up and rolling his shoulders back and forth. He smiles one more time before waiting fot the opponent.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.): He has one gold hoop earring in his left ear and a red skull  
tattoo on his back

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): Nope

* * *

34. Name: James Cross (By I am Loki the Goddess)

Nickname:

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 255 lbs

Hair: Dark brown, down to his neck and slicked back like his brother

Skin Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Green

Body type: Built like John Morrison

Personality: James is very conceited and full of himself. He thinks he deserves the best and won't stop until he gets his way.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Tag Team Championship or NWE Championship

Regular Clothes: Slacks and Black vest with white shirt underneath. Black converse

Wrestling Outfit: One side black, and one side red pants along with a black boot on the red side and a red boot on the black side(to match his brother's)

Wrestling Style: Very show off and unforgiving

Theme Song: Born of Anger by Fozzy

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Spear

2. Flying Elbow

3. Table top suplex

4. Discus Clothesline

5.

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Superkick(like Shawn Michaels's sweet chin music)

2. Flying DDT

3.

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Yes, if you can find someone worthy of his time

Stable (If they would join one):

Tag Team (If they would join one): Yes, he is in a tag team with his brother Tyler

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}:

Ring Entrance: He walks out with his brother and rolls his eyes as Tyler runs to the ring. He sneers at the crowd as they boo them. He walks to the ring and climbs in. He stands in the middle and raises both his hands into the air. He rolls his eyes again and walks over to stand next to Tyler.

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.): None

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): Nope

* * *

35. Name: Zane Wyatt (By ShadowKuriboh900)

Nickname: "The Hell Kaiser"

Age: 29

Gender: Male

From: Parts Unknown

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 265 lbs

Hair: Straight shoulder length black hair

Skin Color: Pale

Eye Color: Red (from contacts)

Body Type: He has a lanky form, but is deceptively powerful

Personality: Zane is a Sadist, pure and simple. He loves inflicting pain upon others in any way possible and takes a preverse glee in doing so. He often speaks in cryptic messages, riddles, and threats. Many would compare him to Ministry of Darkness Undertaker.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Heel

Title most likely to go after: NWE Championship

Regular Clothes: He wears a long dark robe, adorned with blood red demonic symbols (which he also wears to the ring).

Wrestling Outfit: His outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a blood red demon head wearing a crown, black leather pants with a large blood red demonic symbol on each leg, and black wrestling boots.

Wrestling Style: He utilizes a great deal of power moves, submission holds, and strikes, similar to the Undertaker

Theme Song: A darker instrumental version of "Highway to Hell" by ACDC

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Chokeslam  
2) Top rope Lariat Clothesline  
3) Snake eyes, followed by a big boot  
4) Standing Dragon Sleeper

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Highway to Hell (Running STO into a Key lock submission)  
2) Kaiser's Wrath (Gogoplata)  
3) Kaiser's Reign (Tombstone Piledriver)

Relationships: No

Stable: Yes, if he were to form a stable, it would be similar to the Ministry of Darkness

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: The arena goes dark as a flaming circle appears, which Zane rises out of. He slowly walks to the ring as fire shoots up from the sides of the ramp. He gets into the ring and kneels down in the middle of the ring. He slowly removes his hood and stands up, staring past all the people as if seeing something.

Accessories: He wears a large silver inverted cross pendent on a chain around his neck.

* * *

36. Name: Kenny Scott (By ShadowKuriboh900)

Nickname: "The Sparkplug"

Age: 21

Gender: Male

From: Syracuse, NY

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 205 lbs

Hair: Short blonde hair with spikes all over

Skin Color: Lightly tanned

Eye Color: Green

Body Type: Slender

Personality: Kenny is a very excitable young man who lives by the "high risk, high reward" creed. As such he will take any and all risks he possibly can, mostly to please the fans.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Title most likely to go after: NWE Tag team and NWE Television Championship

Regular Clothes: He often wears tye dye shirts, Black jeans, and sneakers.

Wrestling Outfit: A Tye dye shirt during his entrance, which he always throws into the crowd before the match, Black wrestling tights with "Xtremist" Down one leg in White letters, Black sneakers

Wrestling Style: High flying, quick striking, "high risk, high reward" style

Theme Song: "Move Along" by the All American Rejects

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Sitout Jawbreaker  
2) Rope Aided Corner Dropkick  
3) Rebounding Corkscrew senton  
4) Split legged Moonsault

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Shocking result (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam)  
2) Pulgging in (Texas Cloverleaf)  
3) Spark drop (450 splash)

Relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes with Kyle Scott (The New Xtremists)

Manager: Tamara Oliver

Ring Entrance: Kenny runs from the back, grooving along with his theme music. Pyro erupts from the stage as he runs down the apron. As he reaches the ring, he runs and jumps on to the apron, then over the top rope into the ring. He runs to a corner and plays to the crowd for a little bit.

Accessories: He has a sleeve tattoo on his right arm.

Anything Else: Tag Team Finisher: Scott Drop 1 (Shocking result by Kenny followed by Calculated Risk by Kyle)

* * *

37. Name: Kyle Scott (By ShadowKuriboh900)

Nickname: "The Tactician"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

From: Syracuse, NY

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 224 lbs

Hair: Shoulder length black hair

Skin Color: Tanned

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Slender, with a little muscle definition

Personality: He is much more calculating than his brother, often coming up with the team's plans of attack though he is not about throwing caution to the wind and taking an unplanned risk or two.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Title most likely to go after: NWE Tag team and NWE International Championship

Regular Clothes: Black undershirt with a white vest, black jeans and sneakers

Wrestling Outfit: White pants with "Xtremist" down one leg in black lettering, white sneakers.

Wrestling Style: A very tactically minded approach, with a few high flying moves thrown in

Theme Song: "Move Along" by the All American Rejects

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Moonsault  
2) corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog  
3) Sitout Side Slam  
3) Inverted DDT

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) P.o.A (Plan of attack) (Front Facelock dropped into a Cutter)  
2) Tactically Sound (Double Underhook with Bodyscissors)  
3) Calculated Risk (Top rope Leg drop)

Relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes with Kenny Scott (The New Xtremists)

Manager: Tamara Oliver

Ring Entrance: He walks out onto the stage, playing to the crowd a little bit. He walks straight to the ring, occasionally stopping to high five some fans along the way. He enters the ring and waits for his opponent, going over his plan for the match in his head/With Kenny if it is a tag match.

Accessories: No

Anything Else: Tag Finisher: Scott Drop 2 ( P.o.A by Kyle followed by Spark Drop by Kenny)

* * *

38. Name: Tamara Oliver (By ShadowKuriboh900)

Nickname: "Firebird"

Age: 22

Gender: Female

From: Buffalo, NY

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair: Red hair that goes just past her shoulders

Skin Color: Tanned

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Slender

Personality: Tamara is very much like Kenny, in that she believes in the "High Risk, High Reward" creed. By the same token, Kyle has influenced her to think more tactically about her moves. Otherwise she is a very kind, caring person who takes her wrestling very seriously.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Title most likely to go after: NWE Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Black skintight top with flame designs on it, jeans and sneakers.

Wrestling Outfit: A short sleeved red orange top, Black Pants with flame designs on each leg, black sneakers

Wrestling Style: Striking with some high flying moves

Theme Song: "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Snap DDT  
2) Headscissors takedown  
3) Tilt-a-whirl Slam

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Tamaracanrana (Diving Hurricanrana)  
2) Tamarasault (Diving Corkscrew moonsault)

Relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: Manages the New Xtremists

Ring Entrance: She runs from the back and plays to the crowd much like Kenny. She then runs to the ring, highfiving fans along the way. As she gets into the ring, she goes into thinking about her gameplan for the match, occasionally acknowledging the fans.

Accessories: No

* * *

39. Name: Ryou Saito (By DarrynJader90)

Nickname: "The Katana"

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Yokohama, Japan

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 235 lbs

Hair: Shoulder length black hair, often kept in a ponytail

Skin Color: Tanned

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Average, with a little muscle definition

Personality: Ryou is a man of honor, both inside and outside the ring. He holds himself to a very high standard when it comes to his work in the ring, and expects only the best from his opponents. He will never back down from a match, no matter how outmatched he is.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Title most likely to go after: NWE International championship

Regular Clothes: Backstage he wears a dark blue Yukata and a pair of Geta.

Wrestling Outfit: Black Gi pants with a white sash, a black Gi top worn to the ring, and Geta which are removed prior to the match, revealing his taped up feet.

Wrestling Style: Very strike oriented, with a few high flying and submission moves thrown in.

Theme Song: Imperial City by Jesus Mercedes

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Handspring back elbow  
2) Octopus stretch  
3) Multiple kick combination (bringing opponent to their knees) followed by a roundhouse kick to the head

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Testing the blade (Dragon Suplex)  
2) Tempering the steel (Cloverleaf submission)  
3) Katana Cutter (military press dropped into a cutter)

Relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: Ryou comes out onto the stage, looking around the arena and bowing to the crowd. He walks to the ring, occasionally stopping to bow to some fans. Upon reaching the steps he removes his Gi top and Geta, setting them in his corner before getting intothe ring.

Accessories: Occasionally (for big matches/PPV's) he will bring a katana sword to ringside with him, setting it on the announce table.

* * *

40. Name: Matautu (By DarrynJader90)

Nickname: "The Samoan wrecking ball"

Age: 30

Gender: Male

From: The Isle of Samoa

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 350 lbs

Hair: Shoulder length hair in dreadlocks (Umaga's hair style)

Skin Color: Deep tan

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Large

Personality: Matautu is a savage of a man with a short temper. Beating down his opponents is often the biggest part of his game plan, especially when it's at the orders of his brother, James Salavea. James is often he only thing that can keep the big man's temper and rage in check, and speaks for him, since Matautu does not speak English.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Heel

Title most likely to go after: NWE Tag Team championship

Regular Clothes: He wears black tights with his name down each side, and no boots just taped up feet.

Wrestling Outfit: Same as regular

Wrestling Style: Ground and pound

Theme Song: Virtual Voodoo by Jim Johnston

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Running hip attack to an opponent seated in the corner.  
2) Running headbutt to an opponent in the tree of woe position.  
3) Powerbomb  
4) Running super kick

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Wreaking ball drop (Pop up samoan drop)  
2) Samoan splash (second rope body splash)

Relationships: No

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes with James Salavea (The Samoan brotherhood)

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: Matautu marches straight to the ring, often yelling insults to the crowd in samoan. Upon reaching the ring he paces back and forth, awaiting his opponent.

Accessories: He had tribal tattoos all up ad down both of his arms.

Anything Else: Tag team finisher: The Brotherhood drop (James tosses the opponent up in the air, only for Matautu to catch them with a Samoan drop)

* * *

41. Name: James Salavea (By DarrynJader90)

Nickname: N/A

Age: 25

Gender: Male

From: The Isle of Samoa

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 268 lbs

Hair: Shoulder length brown hair

Skin Color: Deep tan

Eye Color: Brown

Body Type: Muscular

Personality: James is a very focused man, wanting to be counted among the great Samoan wrestlers. To this end, he has trained all his life to get to where he is now, body wise. He feels he can take on anyone, but if he runs into someone who is too much for him, he will often sick his brother, Matautu, on his opponent. Often being seen as cocky, many wonder hat would happen if his brother wasn't in his corner.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Heel

Title most likely to go after: NWE Tag Team and NWE International Championship

Regular Clothes: Backstage he often wears tropical design shirts, jeans and sneakers.

Wrestling Outfit: Red baggy shorts with tribal designs on them, black boots, and black shoulder/knee pads.

Wrestling Style: Fast paced, hard hitting style

Theme Song: Virtual Voodoo by Jim Johnston

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Full Nelson Bomb  
2) Savate kick to opponent's midsection, followed by an uppercut  
3) Samoan drop

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Super Samoan splash (Top rope body splash)  
2) Samoan Spinout (Rolling cutter)

Relationships: No

Stable: No

Tag Team: Yes with Matautu (The Samoan Brotherhood)

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: James walks onto the ramp, posing a bit while ignoring the fan reaction. He heads to the ring, trash talking with some fans as he goes. Getting in the ring, he flexes a bit more before his opponent's enters the arena/his match starts.

Accessories: None

* * *

42. Name: Trinity Jones (By DarrynJader90)

Nickname: "The Hybrid Diva"

Age: 27

Gender: Female

From: Kansas City, Missouri

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 165 lbs

Hair: Brown Pixie cut

Skin Color: Tanned

Eye Color: Green

Body Type: Slender with muscle definition

Personality: Trinity believes herself as god's gift to women's wrestling. She believes she is so much better than any women's wrestler, past or present. She hates losing and will do anything necessary to avoid losing.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Heel

Title most likely to go after: NWE Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Silver trench coat, black t-shirt, skinny blue jeans and boots.

Wrestling Outfit: Silver trench coat (worn during entrance), black t-shirt, silver pants and black boots

Wrestling Style: he uses a lot of power moves to show off her strength

Theme Song: Glamazon by Jim Johnston

Signatures (up to 5):  
1) Delayed Cradle suplex  
2) Slingshot suplex  
3) Fallaway slam from the second rope

Finishers (up to 3):  
1) Hybrid slam (Elevated double chickewing facebuster)  
2) Trinity lock (Camel clutch)  
3) Trini-bomb (two handed chokebomb)

Relationships: Yes

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: Trinity walks out to the ramp, sneering and the crowd. She walks to the ring, basking in her own glory, even getting into shouting matches against more vocal members of the audience. She enters the ring and waits for her opponent, removing her trench coat and stretching.

Accessories: None

* * *

43. Name: Joseph Winters (By DingoFire48)

Nickname: Joey or Ace

Age: 19

Gender: male

From: Dublin Ireland

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 154 pounds

Hair: bright blonde and red mixed hair, with black colored tips, that is usually spiked or messy or in a faux hawk

Skin Color: white

Eye Color: right eye is bright blue, his left eye is part green and part brown.

Body type: kind of small and lean, all muscle.

Personality: hyper, funny, quite rebellious, and mischievous, loves pulling pranks, playful, rarely ever serious, and pretty reckless.

Face, Heel or Tweener: face

Title To Most Likely Go After: it doesn't matter

Regular Clothes: wears pop culture, comical, wrestling, neon, and some band t-shirts, sometimes wears a unbutton flannel shirt, or a sweatshirt. Wears jeans or gym shorts, with all kinds of high tops, sometimes wears hats like beanies.

Wrestling Outfit: short like wrestling trunks, that are black with red edges, with a white nautical star on the side, with black boots with red laces and a white sole, that each have a nautical star on the sid, and taped up hands and wrists. When walking out has a black leather vest with a hood.

Wrestling Style: is a high risk, high flyer.

Theme Song: when I grow up mayday parade

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Moonsault from the top rope or standing

2. Backflip kick

3. Float over neckbreaker

4. Diving cross body

5. Diving back elbow

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Shooting star press from the top rope (blizzard)

2. Super kick to face

3.

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): sure, he is bisexual

Stable (If they would join one): ya

Tag Team (If they would join one): ya

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: No

Ring Entrance: doesn't matter

Accessories (Piercing's, Tattoo's etc.) has a four leaf clover on the back if his left shoulder, a tattoo of 4 aces on his right arm, a heart on his right hip, and a nautical star on the right side of his chest, and the bottom right of his lip is pierced.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): nope

* * *

44. Name: Steven Douglas (By Simeon T. Looney)

Nickname: The Lightning Kid

Age: 19

Gender: Male

From: Lincoln, England, UK

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 14 Stone (196 lbs.)

Hair: Short, Black with streaks of blonde

Skin Colour: Light Tan

Eye Colour: Green

Body Type: Average Teenaged Male

Personality: Steven is the youngest member of the most famous wrestling family in Western Europe. He started off in the business in his early teens being trained by his father Stan Douglas. He is very Anti-American and a huge egomaniac. He is currently dating one of the youngest female bodybuilders in Spain.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Tweener (booed in USA, cheered everywhere else.)

Title most likely to go after: NWE International

Regular Clothes: White T-Shirt, Black Jeans and a gray Abercrombie Hoodie.

Wrestling Clothes: Red Traditional Wrestling singlet

Wrestling Style: A mix of technical and high flying wrestling he calls 'Douglas Style'

Theme Song: 'God Save the Queen' (British National Anthem)

Signature Moves: Super Kick, Fameasser, Belly-to-Back Suplex, Guillotine Choke, Diving Head-butt

Finishers: Lincoln Leglock (Texas Cloverleaf), Douglas Driver (Leaping Piledriver)

Relationships: Currently dating a female bodybuilder named Sophia

Stable: No

Tag Team: No

Manager: Yes, Sophia is the girlfriend of Steven Douglas. She is one of the strongest women in Western Europe bench pressing over 25 Stone (350 lbs.), She is 6' 2" and weighs an even 16 Stone (224 lbs.) in pure muscle.

Ring Entrance: Steven walks down the ring waving a big Union Jack (Flag of UK) while Sophia waves a smaller flag of Spain.

Accessories: Steven has a few scars from wrestling hardcore matches in Japan and Mexico.

Anything Else: Steven has a specialty match called the 'Lincoln Deathmatch' where the only way to win is by breaking a limb of your opponent.

* * *

45. Name: Kia Sin (By David The Shining Ice)

Nickname: Miss Sin

Age: 24

Gender: Female

From: Manchester England

Height: 6'2

Weight: 154 lbs

Hair: Black long wavy hair with a Blood red streak going down

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color: Hazel

Body type: Lean athletic build

Personality: Well she's that gal that if you are going to mess with then you must be A) An Idiot B)Suicidal C)Insane or D)All of the Above she shows no remorse for her opponents no matter what alignment you are Face- Beatdown, Heels- Beatdown Tweener- You guessed it Beatdown but she does have a sense of honor she will not cheat to win her matches and in a extreme match well then your just giving her more ways to destroy her opponent

Face, Heel or Tweener: In a sense she has no moral alignment but She would be a Tweener or Chaotic Neutral

Title To Most Likely Go After: NWE Women's Championship

Regular Clothes: Dark Purple T-Shirt, Black jeans, Black Boots

Wrestling Outfit: Dark Purple Wrestling Top, Black Wrestling Pants

Wrestling Style: Puroresu/H*** Blend

Theme Song: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship- Sickness and Sorrow by Champagne Charade(Only in PPV :P)

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Pop up European Uppercut

2. Tilt a whirl Backbreaker

3. Torture Rack Backbreaker

4. Multiple Chops, Punches, Kicks, Uppercuts in the Corner

5. Superman Punch

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. The New Sin(Flip Piledriver)

2. The Original Sin(Spear)

3. Alpha Sin(Scorpion Crosslock)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Maybe :P

Stable (If they would join one): Nope

Tag Team (If they would join one): Nope

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: Nope

Ring Entrance: The Lights turn off then purple lights flashes around to the beat of her theme she walks out with a serious face on looking at the ring then going in the ring

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): Nope

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): N/A

* * *

46. Name: Tony Blake (By Supah Toon)

Nickname(s): Hot Flash

Age: 22

From: Washington D.C.

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 225 lbs.

Appearance: Short, nappy hair, caramel colored skin, small body type (Close to Daniel Bryan) but with a little muscle.

Personality: A loudmouth like JTG.

Wrestling Attire: White Shorts, Black Boots

Regular Attire: White Jacket, White shoes, White T Shirt, Blue Jeans

Signature Moves (Up to 3): Over Castle, Sunset Flip, Diving Cross Body

Finishers (Up to 2): Kill Yo Self! (Diving Leg Lariat), Blake Drop (Similar to Booker T's Book End)

Face, Heel, or Mixed: Heel, mostly Mixed

Championship(s): None, but wants the Tag Titles for him and Adrian. Tony wants an Intercontinental and NWE Title shot at one point too.

Accessories: Gold chains

Team: The Blake Bros 2.0 (w/Adrian Blake)

Team Finisher: Neckbreaka' (Adrian lifts the opponent on his shoulders, Electric Chair style. Tony gets on the top rope and gives the opponent the Kill Yo Self while on Adrian's shoulders)

Theme Song: "Chillin'" by Wale

Ring Entrance: He and his brother ride out in a 1965 Impala with Hydraulics (Kind of like Eddie Guerrero)

* * *

47. Name: Adrian Blake (By Supah Toon)

Nickname(s): "A" (Just A)

Age: 24

From: Washington D.C.

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 289 lbs.

Appearance: Short Afro, not big and puffy, but short and manageable, caramel colored skin, tall and well-built.

Personality: Quiet, but will talk when needed too. Brutal and viscous.

Wrestling Attire: A white tank top with black boots and long, loose, black pants.

Regular Attire: A white tank top with an unbuttoned white shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Signature Moves (Up to 3): Big Boot, Powerful Clothesline

Finishers (Up to 2): Ghetto Pain (Torture Rack), Blake Drop (Similar to Booker T's Book End)

Face, Heel, or Mixed: Heel, mostly Mixed

Allies/Rivalries/Relationships: Allies with Tony Blake

Championship(s): None, but wants Tag Team Titles for him and Tony, also NWE Title for himself

Accessories: Brass knuckles

Team: The Blake Bros 2.0 (w/Tony Blake)

Team Finisher: Neckbreaka' (Adrian lifts the opponent on his shoulders, Electric Chair style. Tony gets on the top rope and gives the opponent the Kill Yo Self while on Adrian's shoulders)

Theme Song: "Chillin'" by Wale

Ring Entrance: He and his brother ride out in a 1965 Impala with Hydraulics (Kind of like Eddie Guerrero)

* * *

48. Name: Francis Palmer - Calls himself Frank and refuses to answer to the name Francis (By D'Campeon)

Nickname: "The Show"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

From: Mean Streets of Portland, Oregon

Height: Six Feet Three

Weight: Two Hundred Forty Four pounds.

Hair: He has short black hair which reaches just above his nape.

Skin Color: He's a decently dark african american.

Eye Color: He has hazel brown eyes.

Body type: He has a heavily muscled body of a big time athlete.

Personality: He's a happy cheerful sort of guy. He's a cocky guy often willing to boast about himself while at the same time knows when it's time to get serious. He claims to be a "Bad Man" who would beat up anybody and take the strap but tends to be a by the book person outside of his boasting. Refuses to cheat even when pushed to his limit and is more then willing to accept losses. At the same time he loves to talk about his 'tough' upbringing in the always dangerous state of Oregon though on some levels it is an act as he likes making people laugh and is alright being the butt of the joke. That said at his root he's a nice guy, who refuses to be called his birth name due to thinking it's a "Pansy" name, loves to talk about himself, and make other people laugh.

He's also a former college Division 1 wrestlers who was an All-American even though he never made it past the semis in the National's he adds to this explosive speed and power with a gold mine of jolly charisma. Along with that he was a rather terrible college football player who refuses to believe he wasn't amazing at his sport.

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Title To Most Likely Go After: Any is fine for Franci- Frank.

Regular Clothes: He wears a large jersey of whatever cities/state/countries favorite sports team is along with black athletic shorts with a blue stripe down them which reach just above his knees. He also wears black running shoes with a swirl of blue on them.

Wrestling Outfit: He wears tight black shorts with a blue swirl seemingly dancing around the shorts. He also wears blue elbow and knee pads along with black boots.

Wrestling Style: He has an explosive burst style.

Theme Song: Survival of The Sickest by Saliva

Signatures (Up to 5)

1. Belly to Belly Suplex

2. Football Tackle (Spear)

3. Touchdown (Sit Out Scoop Slam)

4. Top Rope Diving Shoulder Block

5. Extra Point (Standing Flip Leg Drop)

Finishers (Up to 3)

1. Closing Credits (Falcon Arrow Occasionally Done Off the Top Rope)

2. Going For Two (Triangle Choke Arm Bar)

3. The Show Goes On (Shooting Star Press)

Relationships (Whether they would pair up with someone): Sure

Stable (If they would join one): Sure

Tag Team (If they would join one): Sure

Manager (Yes or No) {If yes give them a brief summary}: I've got nothing.

Ring Entrance: He goes onto the entrance head down as "1,2,3,4" blasts out and at the four he looks at the ring before going full warrior and sprinting down to the base of the ring as fireworks blast out the side and quick succession before he goes around clapping hands before going to the ring.

Acessories (Piercing's, Tatoo's etc.): He has a tattoo of a Diamond on the right side of his back and FRANCIS written on the other side with the IS being crossed out by a line.

Anything Else (Whatever you feel I missed): I think I got it good at this point hope he works.

* * *

Men:

Jake Richards

Marcus Hunter

Daniel Xerxes House

Eric Zen

Richard Masterson

Robert Rage

Spectre

Nikolai Novikov

Blaine Summers

Gabriel Summers

Zed Carva

David Walker

Drake King

Jacob Din

Nathan Din

Kaleb Din-Schultz

Alter Raters

Chase Fire

Dr. Andrew Night

Meadvon

Cole Logan

James Billings

Leon Freeman

Tyler Cross

James Cross

Zane Wyatt

Kenny Scott

Kyle Scott

Ryou Saitou

Matautu

James Salavea

Joseph Winters

Steven Douglas

Tony Blake

Adrian Blake

Frank Palmer

* * *

Women:

Babe MaCarrah

Samantha Stevens

Allyson Rayne

Miki Sakomoto

Melissa Mazzola

Alex Bell

Tiffany Jezes

Alexandria Din

Terra Cross

Tamara Oliver

Trinity Jones

Kia Sin

* * *

Tag Teams:

The Gaming Masters (Eric Zen and James Masterson)

The Midnight Suns (Gabriel and Blaine Summers)

Drake King and Dave Walker

The Din Dynasty (Nathan Din and Kaleb Din-Schultz)

Dr. Andrew Night and Meadvon

Prestige (James Billings and Leon Freeman)

The Cross Family (James and Tyler Cross)

The New Xtremists (Kenny and Kyle Scott)

The Samoan Brotherhood (Matautu and James Salavea)

Blake Bros 2.0 (Tony and Adrian Blake)

* * *

Alright so here is the roster so far as you can tell I defiantly need some more OC's the current limit of OC's you can submit is three however Tag Teams will now only count as one. I especially need more in the departments of Women and Tag Teams. So now I'll just give you some news in that all titles will be given a champion at Uncanny Valley and now we have some technical business down to the show.

Theme: Summer of Sam by The Demigodz

Commentary: Travis DeNiro, Mike Peppershack and Krista Bullock.

Co-GM's: Johnny Wallace and Owen McCarthy

Owner: Junichi Matsuda.

(To TWE Fans) Yes Johnny, Travis and Owen are the same ones from that fic how *shrugs* I don't know.

Every new character accepted will eventually appear on this page, the first chapter will go up when I feel that I have wrestlers to use.


	3. Week 1: New Beginings

Let's try this again once more with feeling.

NWE Championship: Vacant

NWE International Championship: Vacant

NWE Women's Championship: Vacant

NWE Tag Team Championship: Vacant

NWE Television Championship: Vacant

* * *

**(Summer of Sam by The Demigodz plays)**

"Hello one and all, and welcome to the very first episode of NWE: Alpha. Tonight here we have an action packed show, I'm Travis DeNiro I'll be your commentator tonght!" said Travis, he's a young looking man fairly skinny, with long brown hair he's wearing a all white three piece suit and a red tie.

"And I'm your other commentator for the night, Krista Bullock nice to meet you all." said Krista, she was a young women with blond hair wearing a black cocktail dress.

"Last but not least we have yours' truly Mike Peppershack everyone's favorite commentator." Mike exclaimed, Mike unlike his two co-workers was not dressed for the occasion as he was wearing a hockey jersey and jeans.

"Really got dressed for the occasion ey Peppershack?" Krista asked sarcastically looking at Mike with a smirk.

"Well anyway's tonight we've got an action packed show we've got two battle royals to crown our Televison and Women's champions." Travis stated while straightening his tie.

"In addition The Gaming Masters and The Din Dynasty will face off to see who gets a spot in the match for the Tag Team Titles at Uncanny Valley." Mike said cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"But before all that NWE's owner, Junichi Matsuda has a special announcement about both the International and NWE championships." Krista said she looks to continue but is interrupted by music.

**(Days by FLOW plays)**

"Speaking of which here he comes now." Krista said.

Coming down to the ring was a middle aged Japanese man wearing a brown business suit, he is not alone as he's being accompanied by a large white man around 6'7 and 275 lbs and a much shorter black man at 5'5 and 186 lbs both these men are wearing business suits like Matsuda as they go with him into the ring.

"And here we have two former TWE stars reduced to being bodyguards, how sad." Mike said earning a glare from Travis.

"They're not bodyguards these are the two guys who helped get this company off the ground "The Beast" Owen McCarthy and Johnny Wallace. Former TWE tag team, United States and Light Heavyweight Champions." Travis said introducing NWE's two general managers.

As Junichi enters the ring, Johnny grabs a briefcase that was stored under the ring while Owen heads to the bell ringers area grabbing a microphone as Johnny slides into the ring standing next to Mr. Matsuda who has moved to the center of the ring. Owen seeing this climbs the steps before stepping over the top rope slowly and handing Mr. Matsuda the microphone.

The Crowd starts to cheer as Mr. Matsuda brings the mic closer to his face as he gets ready to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of NWE!" Mr. Matsuda exclaims as the crowd starts to cheer. "Thank you now as soon as you heard that we had announced how all our champions would be crowned accept our two most important ones." Mr. Matsuda lets the crowd quiet down a bit before continuing. "WELL wait no longer as my two associates will explain how this will go down." Mr. Matsuda says as he hands the mic to Johnny. The crowd cheers a little before Johnny can speak as he lets the cheers sink in.

"Okay first I'll explain the International title, you see we had a random draw of who the first participant in the match would be and through luck of the draw it goes to Daniel Xerxes House who'll get his International title shot at Uncanny Valley however his opponent will be decided by a triple threat tonight between David Walker, Cole Logan and Jake Richards." Johnny stated passing the mic to Owen.

"So Daniel gets a pass without earning the title yawn." Mike said with disdain oozing from his tone.

"It was luck of the draw at least he still has to fight a match for it." Krista stated wondering what Owen was going to say.

"Now when it comes to the NWE Championship..." Owen was going to explain however he got distracted by a red carpet rolling down the entrance ramp.

**(Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC plays)**

As the song plays out comes a darkly tanned man who is built like a brick house at 6'7 and 322 lbs he's wearing a black button up shirt with flames on it around his neck lies a gold chainlink necklace partly covered by his long brown hair, then he has a pair of jeans with various holes in them and some expensive running shoes. Topping it all off is a pair of sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose that he pushes up as he introduces himself using the mic he had in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls look no further as your future champion is here. I, "Prime Time", "El Diablo" Marcus Hunter am here." Marcus said slowly walking towards the ring and eventually sliding in.

"This kid I like he's got spunk." Mike said in admiration.

"Whoever this Marcus Hunter is he seems like a cocky son of a b**ch." Travis stated looking at Marcus entering the ring.

As he entered the ring Marcus he greets the three of the authority figures giving each a handshake making sure he's extra firm when shaking the hands of Johnny and Owen.

"Now don't be alarmed bosses this'll only take a couple of seconds of your time, if you make the right choice." Marcus said with a smirk on his face. "You see Marcus knows what the fans want and that is Marcus as the NWE Champion." Marcus said the cocky boast caused the fans to loudly boo him. "You see that they love Marcus!" he exclaimed pointing to himself hyping himself up.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Now what makes you think you're more qualified than anyone else in the back?" Owen questioned looking towards Marcus inquisitively.

Marcus flexed his arm. "You see these I bet no one in the back would even dare face me."

**(The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy plays)**

As Marcus and the authority figures look down the ramp they see a lightly tanned man around 6'2 and at 221 lbs with a long but athletic build, he had long black hair reaching his shoulders with blond, green and blue highlights everywhere but the back. He was wearing a long white T-shirt with a blue and white sports jacket with the name Alter Raters on the side. He was also wearing tight black leather pants with black fingerless gloves and running shoes, finally he had a necklace with a pendant on it with various members of the Raters family listed.

"Who the f*** is this urchin?" Mike asked not liking the look of Alter.

"That's Alter Raters, a member of the distinguished Raters family of wrestlers." Krista stated.

Alter slide into the ring and took the mic from Marcus. "Sorry for this rude interruption Mr. Matsuda, you can continue after I'm done here. Now onto you Marcus open your ears for a bit listen to the crowd they hate you." At this the crowd cheered for Alter who continued to address Marcus. "Secondly you saying no one would dare challenge you...that's false as I know at least fifteen guys in the back would love to face you in a match. " Alter paused as Marcus took off his sunglasses and getting in his face.

"You got something to say to Marcus, punk?" Marcus asked obviously ready to fight.

"Yeah actually I do is that there are a lot of people in this company more deserving of the title then you." Alter said obviously not intimated by him.

"My thoughts exactly." Someone not in the ring said. Alter and Marcus backed off from each other while Owen and Johnny looked around in confusion, Mr. Matsuda stood in the ring patiently waiting.

**(New Day by Hollywood Undead plays)**

Coming down from the ramp was four people, three male and one female. The first was the one talking he had on a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans with expensive shoes, he had short black hair was lightly tanned and had a fairly muscular build he was 6'1 and was 235 lbs. He was followed by a young man with spiked black hair, he was darkly tanned and was small but muscular, he was 5'7 and 180 lbs wearing black wrestling pants with a Din Dynasty logo. Next to him was a lightly tanned female with long black hair she had a body beyond belief as Johnny and Owen's jaw hit the floor looking at her. She was wearing designer everything a dress, and some high heels she came up 5'5 and was 124 lbs. Lastly was a guy bigger then the others he came up 6'10 and was 310 lbs he was tanned and had a shaved head he looked about as muscular as Marcus and was wearing all black shirts, pants and boots. He had on elbow pads and a black trench coat with a Din Dynasty logo.

"Before you ask the names Jacob Din remember this as I'll be the face of the NWE in a few minutes." The first man said immediately approaching both Alter and Marcus. "And before you ask the two men behind me are your future tag team champions Nathan Din and Kaleb Din-Schutlz." He said first pointing to the smaller man then to the larger one. "Finally this fine specimen of beauty is Alexandra Din your future women's champion." Jacob said introducing his family and stable.

"No disrespect but Jacob what exactly does this have to do with you?" Owen asked trying to take back control of this chaos.

"Oh everything you see as the face of NWE you see I take offense to these two plebeian's argue over my title." Jacob said with a grin on his face. At this both Alter and Marcus glared at Jacob, Marcus approaching him only to come face to face with Kaleb who stops his advance.

"This is just chaotic someone needs to take control of this." Travis stated looking toward the crowded ring.

**(Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold plays)**

"I think you might just get your wish DeNiro." Krista said looking towards the entrance ramp.

Down was coming a sickly looking man at 6'6 and weighing 256 lbs the most telling trait of this person was a white skull mask they wore over their head other than that they were wearing a black suit with similar trench coat. Another thing that was off putting about this individual was their extremely pale white skin and the long greasy black hair that reached his shoulders.

"What the f*** is this?" Mike asked looking at this mysterious individual.

"Oh I think that's Spectre met him back stage earlier seemed like a weird guy." Travis stated.

"You think!" Mike said frightened.

As Spectre climbed into the ring he didn't say a word only getting into the exchange between Alter, Jacob and Marcus by pointing at the briefcase in the hands of Johnny.

"Let me guess, you want this belt too?" Alter asked obviously knowing where this is going.

"Yeah I'm here to keep the belt out of the hands of trash like Marcus Hunter and Jacob Din." Spectre said while eyeing the briefcase. Marcus and Jacob did not take very kindly to being called trash as they both got up in Spectre's face, while Jacob started going on about how he was perfection and Marcus lifted him up by the collar while starting to yell at him. Alter tried to pull them apart however Marcus decided to throw a punch at him, Alter narrowly avoided it however Jacob was not so lucky getting hit in the face. It took a moment to sink in but Jacob started to throw blows at all three of the others with Nathan and Kaleb getting involved as well. Johnny and Owen seeing this happen got involved trying to separate the various males however they were all caught off guard by a shout.

"ENGOUGH!" Mr. Matsuda shouted the sudden outburst from the calm man causing everyone to stop. "Well now that I see you're all more then willing to be champion." Mr. Matsuda paused. "Now I was going to suggest a tournament but I decided to settle this in one simple way since there are four of you. I've decided to make two matches for later tonight first of Marcus Hunter vs. The Spectre and finally Jacob Din vs. Alter Raters." Mr. Matsuda said pointing to the four. "The winner's of these matches will go on to face each other at Uncanny Valley to become NWE's first champion. Now I wish you good luck in your matches." Mr. Matsuda climbed over the ropes and was quickly followed by Johnny and Owen.

"Well this was an interesting turn of events." Travis stated after seeing this.

"I don't know why those freaks Alter Raters and Spectre get a shot at the title. This company needs a good marketable face just like Marcus Hunter and Jacob Din." Mike said.

"You know that's what they said when Steve Austin faced The Rock and when Mason Schultz fought Shawn DeNiro and looked what happened in those situations. The so called "freaks" prevailed." Krista stated sending a glare towards Mike.

* * *

**Backstage**

Melissa Mazzola is stretching getting ready for the upcoming battle royal however in the middle she is approached by Tiffany Jezes.

"Hello I'm guessing you'll be completing in the battle royal yes?" Tiffany asked eyeing up Melissa.

Melissa answered with a smile. "Yeah why you coming to scope out the competition?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes...er no." Tiffany said with a slight pause between correcting herself. "Well you see I was wondering since it's a nine person match would you be willing to give me a hand." Tiffany asked faking niceness in her voice.

"You want me to help you win?" Melissa asked not liking this.

"Why do you not like it, I will pay you any amount of money to give me a hand." Tiffany said getting frustrated.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Melissa asked. "Cause if so thanks but no thanks I find my dignity to be worth more then money." Melissa said walking away from Tiffany. At this Tiffany started to mutter to herself in french probably insulting Melissa before she walked away as well.

* * *

"Tiffany Jezes trying to bribe her way to victory." Travis stated summing up what he just saw.

"Melissa is thick-headed if you ask me. Why wouldn't you help a nice girl like Tiffany?" Mike asked.

"Maybe keeping her pride has something to do with it." Krista said dryly.

"The following contest is a nine woman battle royal for the NWE Women's Championship , introducing first at 5 ft 8'' and weighing in 144 lbs, from Detriot, Michigan, Babe MaCarrah." The announcer called.

**(Murda Bizness by Iggy Azalea plays)**

"Babe MaCarrah is an odd person, in that ring she is a complete ball-buster but out of it she's a sweetheart." Travis stated.

"Hash-tag Two Faced." Mike commented.

**(Who I Am by Jim Johnston plays)**

"And her opponent at 6 ft and weighing in 185 lbs from Plovdiv, Bulgaria, Samantha Stevens." The announcer said.

"Samantha is a beast she's bigger then some guys on the roster." Travis said in awe.

"Yes but can she put her friendship with Babe aside to win this battle royal." Krista analyzed.

**(Hotride by Prodigy plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing in at 127 lbs from Ontario, California, "The Huntress" Allyson Rayne." The Announcer called.

"Allyson is my odds on favorite to win this match she's like a smaller female Marcus Hunter." Mike exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Krista followed.

**(Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 5 and weighing in 123 lbs from Tokyo, Japan, "Wildfire" Miki Sakomoto." The announcer said.

"Miki has several high flying moves in her arsenal you have to wonder how much of an advantage she'll get." Krista said.

**(American Woman by Jimi Hendrix plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing in 145 lbs from Monroeville, Pennsylvania, Melissa Mazzola." The announcer said.

"Melissa coming into this match after being approached backstage by Tiffany Jezes you have to wonder if she'll reconsider the offer." Travis pondered openly.

**(Dream On by Aerosmith plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 6' and weighing in at 138 lbs from Los Angeles, California, Alex Bell!" The Announcer said.

"Alex is a woman of honor however honor will only get you so far in a battle royal." Krista put bluntly.

**(Porquoi by Jim Johnston plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 10' and weighing in 125 lbs from Montreal, Quebec, "The Uber Jezabelle" Tiffany Jezes." The announcer said.

"Tiffany tried to get Melissa to help her do you think that she believes the odds are in her favor." Travis questioned.

**(Light up the Sky by Thousand Foot Krutch plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 5' and weighing in at 124 lbs from Beverly Hills "The Phenomenal Princess" Alexandria Din." The annonucer stated.

"Now we already saw this lovely earlier if she wrestles like her family she's got this in the bag." Mike said.

**(Maneater by Nelly Furtado plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 ft 5' and weighing in at 110 lbs from Los Angeles, California "The Maneater" Terra Cross." stated the announcer.

"Terra got an impressive arsenal of techniques but being the smallest woman here puts her at a statistical disadvantage." Krista stated.

Each woman looks at one another all trying to see who they should go after all split of into brawl. Surprisingly Terra and Samantha face off as the two trade blows, Samantha get the advantage and Irish whips Terra into the ropes however she manages to hit Samantha with a dropkick dazing her. On the other side of the Allyson and Miki are squaring off with Allyson hitting Miki with several powerful strikes. Eventually turning her around and hitting her with the Half & Half (Tiger Suplex 85) to capitalize she goes for the Downpour (KENTA Rush) but Miki manages to use this to hit her with a Superkick using her momentum against her. Miki lifted Allyson setting her up for the Miki-T (Jumping Tornado DDT) but Allyson pushed her off lifting her into a Rayne Drop (Double Underhook Piledriver) sending Miki to the floor. At the same time Babe and Alexandra are locked up grappling both trying to get the advantage eventually Alexandra gets behind Babe and sends a punch to the back of her head. Alexandra uses this time to try to hit Babe with the Unprettier (Busaiku Knee Kick) but Babe ducks and goes for a Big Boot.

"The women all seem to be evenly match here. It could be anyone's match." Travis said.

"Yes but there can only be one Women's Champion." Mike stated.

Meanwhile Tiffany is being dominated by Alex who goes for the Respectful Fall (STO Backbreaker into reverse STO) however Tiffany manages to out-power Alex and hits her with the Endless Dream (Neckbreaker) as Alex tries to get up she is hit by Melissa hits the recovering woman with Mel's Get Away (Running Bulldog). Tiffany starts to clap picking up Alex and whipping her into the ropes and hitting her with the French Kiss (Mick Kick) knocking her over the top rope.

**Elimination 1: Alex Bell (French Kiss by Tiffany Jezes)**

Tiffany starts to mock Alex from the side of the ring only to be completely caught off guard by when Melissa grabs the back of her head and tosses her out. Tiffany is dumbstruck and starts to scream at Melissa who starts to yell back, but doesn't even see Allyson Rayne hit her in the back of the head with a B.F.K (High speed Rolling Sobat kick to the head).

**Elimination 2: Tiffany Jezes (Tossed by Melissa Mazolla)**

**Elimination 3: Melissa Mazolla (B.F.K by Allyson Rayne)**

Outside of the ring Tiffany and Melissa are exchange words with Tiffany calling her various names while Melissa just smirks until Tiffany slaps Melissa. In response Melissa starts hammering fists on the Jezabelle who then flies up the ramp Melissa hot on pursuit. Elsewhere in the ring Samantha got the advantage on Terra the smaller woman, attempting to power bomb Terra out of the ring however as she was heading down Terra got a grip on her with her heels. As Samantha tried to throw her off Terra managed to hurricanrana Samantha out of the ring. She managed to land on the side herself keeping her safe, however as she tried to step into the ring Allyson Rayne hit her with a Greetings from Ontario (Running Gamengiri) sending her to the floor.

**Elimination 4: Samantha Stevens (Hurricanrana by Terra Cross)**

**Elimination 5: Terra Cross (Greetings from Ontario by Allyson Rayne)**

"At this point only four women remain, as Allyson Rayne did not eliminate Miki Sakomoto." Krista stated.

"Yes but now Rayne has taken out the most people. That could give her an advantage." Travis said.

Back in the ring Babe and Alexandra are trading punches as they seems to be evenly matched until Allyson comes in and starts raining punches down on Babe. The two manage to beat Babe back to the ropes as the try to toss her out, Babe manages to keep a grip on the ropes as she locks her legs around Allyson and one arm around Alexandra's head to keep them from tossing her out. At this moment Miki gets up and regroups herself seeing the three struggle, Miki decides to take out three birds with one stone as she gets a running start and hits the three with a diving crossbody. However momentum launches all four of the women out of the ring all hitting the floor at the same time.

"What who's Women's champion now?" Mike asked confused.

"I don't know we even the replay would be close." Travis said.

The four are all arguing over which one of them should be the Women's champion as it looks like they are going to brawl they are stopped by a song.

**(Monster's Ball by Vinnie Paz plays)**

Owen McCarthy comes out with a microphone in hand obviously looking to solve this predicament. "Ladies, ladies calm down you see I have the perfect way to solve this." Owen motions to the titantron. "You see we could go to the replay to solve this problem but I have a feeling you four won't like that." Owen pauses allowing the crowd to calm down a bit. "You see what I was thinking is at Uncanny Valley we have Allyson Rayne vs. Miki Sakomoto vs. Alexandra Din vs. Babe MaCarrah for the Women's championship."

Owen turns to leave as the four girls are left trading looks until Miki offers her hand to the other three. Alexandra and Allyson both walk off but Babe stays and shakes her hand to the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

**Backstage**

Spectre is leaning against a wall probably lost in thought thinking with his eyes closed however his eye's snap open when Jacob Din leans next to him.

"Man this some situation we're in huh?" Jacob asked trying to make small talk. Spectre said nothing in response, Jacob saw that he had to be more direct. "Look you seem like a straight up guy...I like that about you. So you see I got this proposition for you." Jacob said, Spectre was getting aggravated.

"So what do you want?" Spectre asked frustrated at being talked to by this arrogant being.

"You see you and I both know that those other guys don't deserve a shot at that belt. One only here because of his name and the other's just an arrogant asshole." Jacob said not sensing the irony of his statements. "So I was thinking if you could give Raters a little "talking" to before our match. Then me and The Dynasty could do the same for Marcus." Jacob said with a grin.

"What does talking have to do with keeping the belt off them." Spectre was getting pissed he saw where this was going.

"No you got it wrong my creepy looking friend, by talking to I mean beat the f*** out of. It's gotta be done I mean who else will keep those troglodytes under control." Jacob said with malice, he then stuck his hand out. "So you in?" he asked, however he was caught off guard by Spectre swatting his hand away.

"No thank you." He said bluntly. "If I wanna get the title I'll do it the legitimate way. I don't have to resort getting help from trash like you." Spectre turned and walked away however Jacob was fuming with rage cursing to himself until Nathan Din and Kaleb Din-Schultz walked up to him.

"Trash huh I'm trash I'll show him." Jacob stopped mid sentence looking towards his cousins. "We're gonna get that motherf***er." he said as they walked away.

* * *

**(Voices Hell Remix by Rev Theory plays)**

"The following is a triple threat match to determine who will be in the Intercontinental Championship at Uncanny Valley." The announcer paused to catch his breath. "Introducing first guest announcer Daniel Xerxes House."

Down to the ring came Daniel wearing his black suit with matching fedora and dress shoes. He pulls up a chair and sits next to Mike as the commentary begins.

"So, Daniel what do you think of the three competitors of this match?" Travis asked.

"Whoever wins...wins doesn't matter anyway I'll crush anyone who gets in my way." Daniel flatly stated this caused Mike to slide away from Daniel.

"So while I was critical of Mr. House earlier tonight, I have know changed my opinion. You are defiantly going to be our first Intercontinental Champion" Mike said trying to suck up to Daniel.

"You should get that on your business card, Mike Peppershack professional ass kisser." Krista said chuckling at her co-worker.

**(Lying From You by Linkin Park plays)**

"Introducing first from Baton Rouge, Louisiana at 6 feet tall and weighing 210 pounds David Walker." The announcer said.

David Walker approached the ring throwing up the devil horns while walking to the ring as blue and red pyro went off.

"David Walker is one half of a group with Drake King, however both are competing in singles tonight." Travis stated.

**(The Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)**

"And introducing second his opponent from Boston, Massachusetts at 6 foot 4 and weighing 235 pounds we have "The Young Concussion Kid" Cole Logan." the announcer said.

As Cole goes on the stage he's met with a loud wail of boo's as he heads down the ramp. Cole heads down the ramp he climbs into the ring and rest himself on the top turnbuckle.

"Cole Logan is an experienced wrestler he's known to have given several other wrestlers concussions some on purpose and some not." Krista said.

"Yes he'd be an interesting opponent." Daniel stated crossing his right leg over his left.

**(Dream On by Aerosmith plays)**

"And introducing last their opponent and accompanied by Rachel Richards at 6 ft 4 and weighing 242 pounds from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Jake Richards." The announcer says.

As he says this the arena goes dark for 10 seconds until blue pyro erupted from ramp emerging from the back we have Jake and Rachel Richards with smiles on their face. Running down the ramp highfiving fans, Jake rolls into the ring while Rachel stands at the side.

"A blatant panderer to the fans, Richards doesn't have a snowballs chance in h*ll of winning this match." Mike said venomously.

"Do you just hate fun Peppershack because Jake Richards is one of the funnest guys to be around backstage." Krista says rubbing her temple.

All three men are staring each other down until the bell rings, at which point the three start to circle around each other. Cole makes the first move hitting David with a hard punch before attempting to go to town on Jake. The two exchange punches as Cole trys to beat Jake into a corner only for him to be hit by David who got him with a Step Up Roundhouse Kick, as Cole turns around he gets hit with a TKO by David. As he's standing up David is hit by Jake using a Running Knee Lift into a Neckbreaker with both his opponents down , Jake goes for the pin on David. 1...Kickout.

"It's gonna take a lot more then that to put down David Walker." Travis said.

"Figures those basic moves of Richards can't take down an opponent." Mike said trying to shame Jake.

Jake stand up both of his opponents still down, he then goes to climb up the turnbuckle getting ready for a Elbow Drop however David springs up and hits Jake with a European Uppercut and then power-slams him off the turnbuckle. At this moment David goes for the Lionsault but at the last second Cole pulls Jake out of the way causing David to hit the ring face first.

"Clever move." Daniel stated analyzing the match.

"Hey, Peppershack we found your replacement House is much better at this then you." Krista said throwing an insult towards Mike.

With David down Cole goes for the pin on Jake 1...2...Kickout. Cole gets up he's got an obvious look of anger on his face he slowly lifts Jake up off the ground lining him up for a Comatose (Rope Assisted Tiger Driver 98), Jake lets out a scream off pain as Rachel looks on with a worried look on her face. Cole thinks of going for the pin but stops himself and lifts Jake up for a Fall Into Obscurity (Headlock driver) however David comes out of no where and hits Cole with a Spear.

"This match just keeps going back in forth." Krista stated.

"They don't call Cole the Concussion Kid for nothing look at the replay of that Comatose." Mike says.

"Yes his moveset could be a decent challenge." Daniel said cracking his neck.

David heads for the pin on Jake but before the referee can count he forces his way up. As David lifts him up to hit a To The Bayou (GTS) he's stopped when Jake drives his knee into the side of David's face several times. As Jake is let down he whips David into a corner and goes for a Running Elbow strike, but it is countered by a big boot to the head, Jake pauses gripping his head which allows David to set up a Gonna Hurt! (Front Facelock STO) but he can't send Jake down as David is lifted into a Richard's Family Crest (Swinging Cradle Suplex). Jake goes for the pin 1..2..Cole breaks up the pin.

"Close fall there, right here shows the downside of a triple threat." Travis says.

Cole starts to hammer shots on the back of Jake who he then irish whips into the ropes going for a Superkick however, Jake uses the momentum to his advantage as he hits a Thesz Press and starts to send multiple punches at the downed Cole, who tries his best to protect himself. The punches are cut off as Jake hits a powerful headbutt on Cole stunning him enough to go for the Richards Lock (Sharpshooter) however the submission is cut off by David coming in out of no where with a Outta Nowhere (Glimmering Warlock) to the head of Jake sending him tumbling to the mat.

"That could've finished this match right here!" Travis exclaimed.

"Outta Nowhere is the perfect move to use on Jake who had received various hits to his head. Take notes Daniel." Mike said.

"Do you ever shut up Mike." Daniel said irritated.

David goes for the pin on the downed Jake while Cole is slightly starting to stir. 1...2...Jake gets the shoulder up/3. David starts to yell at the ref that it was three, but while his back is turned Cole recovers and hits him with a K.O.K (Superkick to the back of the head) sending David to the floor. As Cole stand up and starts to taunt both the downed David and Jake before going for the pin on David. 1...2...Rachel slides into the ring and pulls Cole off.

"WHAT BLATANT INTERFERENCE!" Mike screamed enraged.

"You know you didn't have to scream." Travis stated. "At this rate I don't know who's gonna win this match." he stated running the numbers through his head.

Cole stands up and looks at Rachel who slides out of the ring taking his mind off the match he starts to scream at her calling several variations of the words b*tch and slut. Not noticing that Jake had gotten up behind him, he then pokes his shoulder but as Cole turns around he's clotheslined out of the ring by Jake. Who then immediately goes for the pin on David. 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match as a result of a pinfall and going to face Daniel Xerxes House at Uncanny Valley...Jake Richards." The announcer says.

Jake starts cheering in the ring as Rachel runs in and hugs her brother. David is just getting up and gives Jake a pat on the back before leaving the ring. Cole is cursing up a storm outside of the ring looking at both Jake and David with venom, he however seems more focused on David.

"And there we have it, I've got my opponent." Daniel states standing out of his chair.

"REMATCH, Cole was cheated!" Mike exclaimed.

"Not his fault that he was too focused on Rachel to see Jake. He had his eyes off the prize and payed for it." Krista stated.

As Jake is still celebrating in the ring while the crowd is cheering he looks toward the announce table and see's that Daniel is looking at him not blinking, slowly clapping.

"It appears Daniel might have some respect for Jake." Krista states.

"Are those honest claps or claps of pity?" Mike wonders.

The camera cuts as Daniel and Jake lock eyes, Jake with a smile while Daniel has no expression on his face.

* * *

Backstage we see a very generic looking guy wearing a cheap tux this is the NWE interviewer Bob he has really no defining qualities other than some brown hair and glasses.

"Hell this is Bob here and I'm with he members of the tag team The Gaming Masters, tonight they will go head to head with the Din Dynasty and whoever wins this match will go on to face either The Cross Family or Prestige at Uncanny Valley. Now I have to ask you two what do you think of your opponents tonight. Both Eric Zen and James Masterson look as though they're about to answer however they cut each other off so they decide to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide which Eric wins due to James always picking rock.

"Well you see Bob when it comes down to it we've got the Din's beat in every class our extensive experience's in gaming have given us heightened coördination." Eric said while Richard squeezed the bridge of his nose behind him. "Not to mention Nathan is a couple of pixels away from a tetris if you now what I mean." Eric paused waiting for a reaction to his joke. "It means he's stupid did you get it." Eric said while Richard sent a palm to his forehead.

At this moment a wandering Kaleb Din-Schultz came up behind Eric just waiting. James not wanting to waste a Life quickly fled like he was in an RPG. Bob and the cameraman were both cautious as both took minor steps away from Eric.

"And don't even get me started on Kaleb, he's probably too roided up to even move." Eric said oblivious to the animal behind him. At this moment Bob took an other step back, Eric not realizing what was going on continued. "And guys that size usually are dumb, slow morons guys as fast a Richard and I can literally run circles around him isn't that right Rich..." Eric turned around expecting a reply from James only to see the massive Kaleb Din-Schultz. "How long were you there?" Eric asked fearfully.

"Long enough." Kaleb said gripping Eric by the throat with his left hand getting ready to beat him with his right he would've continued if not for the timely intervention of Prestige. James and Leon quickly broke up the struggle (Eric about to be manhandled.) The two manage to help with James helping Eric recover while Leon get's in Kaleb's face.

"This has nothing to do with you walk away." Kaleb said calmly balling up his fists.

Leon making it clear that he's not intimidated by Kaleb responded with. "Hey you've got a match later tonight againist the guy right, fight him there if not you'll face the consequences." he stated.

"Consequences?" Kaleb paused before starting to laugh. "Are you threatening me shrimp."

"Not threatening just telling it like it is." Leon said as he and Kaleb looked at each other eye to eye. After a tense moment the two backed away from each other, Leon heading over to James and Eric.

Catching his breath Eric thanked Prestige. "Thanks for the assist I appreciate it."Eric said offering his hand.

"Don't worry about man we couldn't just watch that happen." James said accepting the handshake.

"Yeah we want a fair fight if you guys win this match. We couldn't do that if you were injured." Leon said as he and James walked away. At this moment James Masterson showed up with a bag of popcorn.

"Aw did I miss the show." Richard said as he ate some popcorn. Eric took the popcorn for himself as he walked away. "Come on I payed for that!" James Masterson said as he walked behind them. Bob then signed off to the commentators letting all that happened sink in.

* * *

"Tensions high backstage, we'll find out who'll come out on top after this battle royal." Travis stated.

**(Head Crusher by Megadeth plays)**

"The following is a ten man battle royal for the NWE Television championship, introducing first from Des Moines, Iowa at 7 feet tall and at 345 lbs, Robert Rage." The announcer said.

"Robert Rage is a monster plain and simple at training he's one of if not the biggest guy on the roster." Mike said.

"Dude doesn't speak though he just resolves his problems by hitting them, questionable but respectable." Travis stated.

**(Die Trying by Art Of Dying plays)**

"And introducing his opponent at 6 foot 1 and weighing 246 lbs, from Miami, Florida "King Dragoon" Drake King." The announcer says.

"Drake King is one half of a tag team with David Walker can he perform well in this match to bring that team some gold." Krista said.

"If he's anything like David Walker then no." Mike said laughing at his attempted joke.

**(Until It Breaks by Linkin Park plays)**

"And their opponent at 6 foot 5 and weighing 250 lbs, from Tampa, Florida "The Flame" Chase Fire." The announcer says.

"Chase Fire is really arrogant but he is a damn good athlete." Travis says.

"Yes both a submission expert and a high flyer, those skills won't really help him in this type of match though." Krista said.

**(Still Swingin by Papa Roach plays)**

"And their opponent at 6 foot 6 and weighing 210 lbs, from Baltimore, Maryland "The Baltimore Bruiser" Zed Carva." said The announcer.

"Zed Carva is an asskicker plain and simple not that much to say." Krista said.

"Yeah you never know what's going on in his head other than who is he gonna hit next." Mike said.

**(Highway To Hell by ACDC plays)**

"And their opponent at 6 foot 5 and weighing 265 lbs, from Parts Unknown, "The Hell Kaiser" Zane Wyatt." said The announcer said.

"Zane scares me man there are some serious bad vibes coming from this dude." Travis said.

"He's a charismatic figure to be sure I smell a future champion." Mike said.

**(Stress by Justices plays)**

"And their opponent at 7 foot 1 and weighing 245 lbs, from Detriot, Michigan, Meadvon." The announcer says.

"While he is the tallest, in terms of weight Meadvon's a stick I predict early elimination." Mike says.

"You know weight means little in the world of wrestling." Krista dryly comments.

**(Move Along by The All American Rejects plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 foot 9 and weighing 205 lbs from Syracuse, New York, "The Sparkplug" Kenny Scott." The announcer says.

"Kenny's the kind of guy who has a high risk style that's both a blessing and a curse in this type of match." Travis analyzed.

"If the vanilla midget isn't thrown out." Mike states.

**(Bodies by Drowning Pool plays)**

"And their opponent at 5 foot 9 and weighing 175 lbs from Greensboro, North Carolina, "The Sunset Kid" Blaine Summers." The announcer says.

"Blaine is fast high flyer as long as he can outrun the bigger guys like Robert and Zed he'll be alright." Travis stated from experience.

"If it's a battle of monoverablity Blanie's got this but if he's caught he's done." Krista stated.

**(Move Along by The All American Rejects plays)**

"And their opponent at 6 feet tall and weighing 224 lbs from Syracuse, New York, "The Tactician" Kyle Scott." The announcer says.

"With this the Xtremist's have two members in the royal increasing their chances off getting the gold." Krista states.

"Yeah but that adds a bigger target on their backs as well." Travis says.

"Now who'll the last entrant be?" Mike questioned.

**(Generic Music Plays)**

"No it can't be." Travis and Krista said at the same time. At this moment, out came TWF jobber extraordinaire Red Man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RED MAN WHAT IS HE DOING HERE." Mike was dying in laughter as the man of color slid into the ring.

The bell rings and immediately Red Man is thrown out by Robert Rage as the other individual's got into brawls.

**Elimination 1: Red Man (Thrown Out by Robert Rage)**

"Well that lasted about as long as I expected." Travis stated looking at his watch. Mike was still dying from laughter so he had no input in the commentary.

"It's anyone's match at this point as they all seem equal in this ring." Krista said.

In the chaos in the ring Zed and Zane are exchanging punches, neither giving their opponent any ground. The Xtremists worked together and double teamed Meadvon, who used his massive hands to get Kenny in the Claw (Iron Claw) while Kyle tried his hardest to get him to release it unloading kicks on the arms and head of the massive man. Blaine and Drake were going at it, Blaine attempting to force him to the edge with kicks however Drake grabbed one of his legs only to receive an Enzugiri to the skull. After throwing out Red Man, Robert was grabbed by Chase who started working Robert's left arm. While he was dropping elbows, Robert send a couple of his own to Chase's side causing him to flinch this allowed him to hit the Double R Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster) on him. Meanwhile the Xtremist's managed to get the advantage on Meadvon working together to whip him into the ropes, Meadvon manages to grab onto the ropes while tumbling out keeping himself on the side. Kenny ran up trying to punch him off only to get grabbed by the larger man and thrown over his shoulder, Kyle responded by running up and drop kicking Meadvon off the side eliminating him.

**Elimination 2: Kenny Scott (Thrown by Meadvon)**

**Elimination 3: Meadvon (Dropkick by Kyle Scott)**

"With that two of the contestants are gone." Travis states

"Hopefully this ends better then the Women's royal." Mike says.

Back in the ring, Zed managed to get the advantage on Zane with an unexpected headbutt and lifted him up for an Undead Powerbomb (Huge Powerbomb) but that plan was sent on the back burner when Robert came in and hit him with a Raging Spear (Goldberg Spear) sending both Zed and Zane to the mat. As Robert attempts to throw out Zane, Chase recovers and grabs his arm from behind getting him in a Flamebreaker (Cross Armbreaker). Zane recovers when at that moment seeing the downed Zed and Robert in a submission, he gets a disturbed grin on his face first heading over to Zed, he lifts the already downed man into a Kaiser's Reign (Tombstone Piledriver) which hits he does it not once, not twice but three times before stopping. Laughing at the pain he's caused he heads over to the struggling Robert who is trying his hardest to fight out of the Flamebreaker but can't get to his feet. At the same time Blaine and Drake were still brawling until Drake kicked him in the rips setting him up for a Pain Bringer (Lifting Inverted Swinging Cutter) however during the swing Blaine managed to get Drake in a huricanrana using his momentum to launch him into the ground. Blaine picked up Drake and dragged him to the corner leaning him against the turnbuckle backing up and hitting him with the Dusk Kick (Flying Spinning Heel Kick) knocking him over the ropes.

**Elimination 4: Drake King (Dusk Kick by Blaine Summers)**

"Only four eliminations this match but Zed and Robert seem a bit worse for ware." Travis states.

"Look at the sadism of Zane Wyatt all he wants to do is cause pain." Krista said fearful.

Back in the ring Zane was stomping at the downed Robert causing more pain to the man fighting out of the submission. While it looked like Robert was going to tap something clicked in his mind he somehow found the strength to power out of the Flamebreaker sending Chase to the ground with a hard punch. Zane backed up getting ready to hit Robert with a Highway To Hell (Running STO into Key Lock submission) however he was grabbed into a Chokeslam by Robert who sent him to the ground. Lifting him up Robert picked up Zane for a Raging Powerbomb (Last Ride) by the ropes sending the kaiser over the top ropes. Looking at Zane rolling in pain on the outside he turned around to see Zed heading towards him with a Running Clothesline, he managed to see it just in time grabbing Zed sending him over his head. However, Zed grabbed onto the side of the ropes saving himself but Robert seeing this sent a strong punch to Zed sending him to the ground.

**Elimination 5: Zane Wyatt (Raging Powerbomb by Robert Rage)**

**Elimination 6: Zed Carva (Punched by Robert Rage)**

"Robert Rage is on fire it seemed just five minutes ago he seemed down in out." Mike said in awe.

"And with that Robert has three eliminations making him the biggest threat in the match." Travis analyzed.

Back in the ring Chase was rising only to be grabbed by Robert and have his fists rain down on him before being lifted up into a Chokeslam. Meanwhile Blaine was recovering only to be turned around into a P.O.A (Front Facelock into Cutter) by Kyle Scott who had slid out of the ring waiting for the numbers to twindle. Kyle picked up Blaine throwing him over the ropes but the Sunset Kid kept his legs in front of the top rope while grabbing onto the bottom trying to stay in. As the two fought as hard as they could Blaine to stay in and Kyle to eliminate him, Blaine sent an elbow to stomach of Kyle causing the Xtremist to drop his offense before sliding back into the ring. The two men caught their breath before Kyle tried to lift Blaine only to get clocked in the face as they exchanged punches, eventually Blaine managed to fire off more punches at Kyle sending him to the ropes before hitting him with a Superkick causing Kyle to fumble over the ropes.

**Elimination 7: Kyle Scott (Superkick by Blaine Summers)**

"We're down to three and the only one in this match in remotely good condition is Robert Rage." Mike said.

"Rule One of Battle Royals is to never underestimate anyone other wrestlers have pulled out miracles before." Travis said from experience.

Blaine turned around to see the rest of his opponents but couldn't stop Robert Rage running at high speeds hitting him with a Raging Spear (Goldberg type Spear). Blaine was sent to the ground rolling in pain since he was hit by a semi truck he could not prevent Robert from picking him up and throwing him into the turnbuckle. The pained Blaine was put in the corner while Robert hit him with a barrage of punches the bigger man punishing the smaller man, this offense distracted Robert enough that he didn't see Chase come up from behind punching him in the skull. Chase moved with fire as he unloads punch after punch on Robert before lifting him up for a series of suplexes leaving Robert on the mat, Chase looked towards the turnbuckle getting an idea in his head. Climbing to the top of the ring post he got ready to do a Flying Elbow Drop, he jumped soaring through the air until his elbow made contact with the chest of Robert causing him to roll in pain. Chase lifted up Robert whipping him across the ring trying to clothesline him getting a Big Boot from Robert for his troubles. Looking at the downed Chase, Robert realized something where was Blaine Summers he looked around the ring seeing Blaine flying through the air towards him going for a Diving DDT. However this effort was in vain as before hitting the ground Robert caught Blaine lifting him up into a Raging Powerbomb and throwing him out.

**Elimination 8: Blaine Summers (Raging Powerbomb by Robert Rage)**

"It's now down to two who will be the first NWE Television Champion?" Krista asked in anticipation.

Back in the ring Robert was catching his breath on the ropes his second wind blowing slower he moved towards the downed Chase picking him off the ground trying to lift him up to throw him. However Chase was not budging he kept all his weight firmly on the ground sending fists into the stomach of Robert, freeing himself from the grapple of Robert, Chase started pummeling him until they reached the ropes where one particularly strong punch sent Robert over the side. However instead of hitting the ground he grabbed onto the ropes and managed to stand up, Chase turned around and tried to clothesline him off the side but Robert grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. Chase also grabbed the side holding on for dear life unfortunately unable to defend himself from a Big Boot off the side by Robert sending him to the floor.

**Elimination 9: Chase Fire (Big Boot by Robert Rage)**

"Winner of this match and the NEW...NWE Television Champion, Robert Rage." The announcer said as the crowd was mixed between cheers and boos.

"And after a hard fought battle Robert Rage is the first NWE Television Champion." Mike said.

"Yes but how long will he stay it, he's going to have to defend that title almost every week." Krista says.

Back in the ring a referee handed the belt to Robert who spent a second looking at it before raising it in victory looking down on the defeated Chase and Blaine before we cut to black.

* * *

Now we're back in the GM's office we see Johnny and Owen conferring with Marcus Hunter who is sitting in a chair legs crossed on their desk.

"So you just want us to give the title to you?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow to Marcus.

"No you see you misunderstand Marcus, we all know that Marcus is going to win why even give those other freaks a chance." Marcus said pushing the brim of his sunglasses.

"Even if we believe you'll win Marcus, there's no guarantee we need to do what's best for the company." Owen said crossing his arms.

"Oh Marcus see's what you mean." Marcus paused before taking a stack of a hundred-dollar bills out of his pocket.

"What the f*** are you doing?" Johnny questioned.

"Well you see you need to do what's best for NWE so if Marcus gives NWE a little donation then NWE will repay the favor." Marcus said flipping through the stack of hundreds.

"No thanks on that bribe we'd like to find the face of NWE the legitimate way." Owen said. "And besides wouldn't you rather like to show off your superiority to the others in the ring instead of wasting that cheddar?" he asked.

Marcus ran his hand under his chin for a bit for finishing. "Marcus understands the points you are making but as I leave this office just think do you want a freak like Spectre and a stick like Alter Raters as your face." Marcus paused walking to the door of the office before flexing his muscles . "Or do you want to give the people what they really want the Big Game Hunter...Marcus Hunter." with that Marcus left the room leaving Johnny and Owen to talk.

"That kid's a cocky son of a b**ch but he makes a point. Just look at the size of him he's like two of you." Owen states.

"Hey he might be Vince McMahon's wet dream but that doesn't make him automatically NWE's face he's gotta earn that right." Johnny says.

"Whatever you say man, I think he's got a high chance of being our first champion." Owen says as we cut back to the ring.

* * *

"The following is a singles match set for one fall introducing first at 6 foot 7 and weighing 322 pounds, from Death Valley, Texas..." as the announcer looked to continue a red carpet rolled down the ramp with Marcus Hunter cutting him off.

**(Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC plays)**

"Prime Time...El Diablo...The Big Fight PLAYA!" Marcus paused to let the crowd boo him. "MARCUS HUNTER!" Marcus said as the lights turned off the only light being a spotlight on him as he walked down the ramp towards the ring.

"Say what you want about Marcus Hunter but he sure knows how to make an entrance." Travis said.

"You combine that with charisma out the ass and a amazing physical appearance, and that's why Marcus Hunter should be The Face of NWE." Mike said in admiration.

"Forgetting the fact that he tried to bribe officials to give him the title he still has to beat Spectre not an easy task in itself." Krista said.

**(Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold plays)**

"And introducing his opponent from Parts Unknown at 6 foot 6 and weighing 256 pounds, Spectre!." The announcer said.

The lights in the arena turned off before flashing back on showing Spectre standing on the ramp head down. In one quick motion he threw his head up and doing a slicing motion across his throat which set off a mixture of red, white and black pyro. He then takes off his hat and trench-coat throwing them into the crowd before making his way down the ramp.

"Spectre is a mysterious individual not much in known about him." Travis said. "All I can say is that he wants to make an impression as we saw earlier in the night with him calling both Marcus Hunter and Jacob Din trash."

"Both have very different wrestling styles Marcus is a powerhouse but Spectre is a high risk kind of guy this'll be an interesting match." Krista says.

As Spectre was making his way down the ramp he was not prepared for an attack from behind by The Din Dynasty being knocked down with a punch to the back of the skull from Jacob as he, Kaleb and Nathan all stomped on Spectre. Kaleb picked up the downed Spectre getting him in hold allowing Jacob to scream at him.

"What an amazing plan from The Din Dynasty thinning the competition of the unworthy." Mike said.

"Plan?! This is an assault plain and simple all because Spectre wouldn't play by their rules." Krista said disgusted.

Jacob started screaming in the face of Spectre asking him who the trash was now and yelling that he could have avoided this. During the middle of the screaming Spectre spit in the face of Jacob sending him into a further rage, backing up and hitting him with a Yakuza Kick. This lead to Kaleb dropping Spectre to the ground, Nathan stomped on him for a bit before lifting him up for Adrenaline Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner). Kaleb responded in kind hitting Spectre with a Death By Sword (F-5) brutally causing his head to make contact with the steel ramp.

"Enough is enough guys Jesus." Travis said looking shocked at this attack.

The Dynasty moved the injured Spectre down the ramp with Kaleb bashing Spectre's head off the steel steps. Jacob then grabbed a hold of him hitting him with a Final Cut off the steel steps, as Spectre was on the ground Jacob laughed and mocked him before lifting him up and hitting him with a Franchiser (Emerald Flowsion) off the mat before rolling him into the ring.

"After that brutal attack he still has Marcus to deal with I have a feeling he's not gonna make this quick." Krista said.

"I am loving every minute of this." Mike said with a smile.

Kaleb and Nathan left to get prepared for their match while, Jacob watched from the ramp as the referee rung the bell and Marcus approached the downed man. Giving him a quick kick to the head before he lifted him up for a Moment In History (Sheer-Drop Release Powerbomb) and going for the pinfall.

1...

"This is ridiculous he's already had enough punishment Marcus." Travis said.

2...

"Well this was fun but there is no way that Spectre can kick..."Mike said but he was cutoff by the action in the ring

**SPECTRE KICKED OUT!**

"HOLY S***! SPECTRE KICKED OUT AFTER ALL THAT PUNISHMENT!" Krista exclaimed.

"No no no no no no no this can't be real." Mike said in disbelief.

Back in the ring Marcus jumped back in shock how is it that Spectre still has the energy to kickout. On the ramp Jacob looked on in similar shock talking off his sunglasses and breaking them in his hand before screaming at Spectre. In the ring Spectre was dazed but was getting on his feet, Marcus getting control of himself ran at Spectre hammering his back with punches sending the injured man to his knees. Seeing this as an opportunity he lifts Spectre up for a All Of The Money (TKO) but as he lifted him up he received both elbows and knees to the head from Spectre forcing Marcus to drop him. On the stunned Marcus, Spectre saw the opportunity to steal the win going for the Chemical Imbalance 2 (Double Pump Handle Wheelbarrow Driver) and went for the pin.

1...

"Spectre could pull the upset of the century here beating a fresh man after being viciously assaulted." Krista says.

2/Kickout...

"THERE IS A GOD!" Mike exclaimed cheering at the sudden kickout.

Spectre caught his breath before stomping on the rising Marcus who he then whipped into the ropes, on the bounce back he grabbed the larger man by the throat lifting him up for a Chokeslam which connects sending Marcus to the ground again holding his back. Marcus rises up quickly before he's grabbed by Spectre who tries to repeat the process but on the run back an unsuspecting Spectre is lifted by up into a Spinning Spinebuster by Marcus. Marcus laughs at Spectre for a bit then he starts to stomp on the back of his skull each stomp being accompanied by a laugh before lifting him up for a Dream On (Full Nelson). Spectre finds the strength to power out sending a series of hard punches to Marcus before lifting him up for a Bizarro Driver (Inside Leg-Hook Fisherman Driver) and going for a pin. 1...2...Kickout.

"This match is going on a lot longer then expected." Travis states in awe at Spectre's resilience.

Spectre stood up looking on the downed Marcus in the middle of the ring but is distracted on seeing Jacob Din climb on the ramp and throwing various insults at him. Spectre turned around gazing at Jacob with piercing eyes, his fist squeezed as tight as he possibly could before turning around trying to pay no mind to Jacob. However this allowed Marcus enough time to recover hitting him with a Hunter Lariat (Chop Block followed by Running Low Lariat) sending Spectre down to the mat. As Jacob Din laughed away on the side of the apron as Marcus hooked the leg. 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and heading to Uncanny Valley for an NWE Championship Match, Marcus Hunter!" The announcer said however you could barely make him out from the loud boos of the audience.

"Even though Marcus won, we all know that Spectre is the real winner of the match." Krista states.

"That doesn't matter if he wants the belt because he just lost his shot." Mike said grinning wildly.

Marcus rolled out of the ring celebrating bashing his fist against his chest while shouting that it's his time. Jacob jumped from the apron slowly walking up the ramp backwards while looking at Spectre in the ring. Spectre on the other-hand was still in the ring glaring at The Din, with his eyes showing a nothing but malice and wrath.

"I've seen a look like that before." Travis says before pausing. "They just simply say I Will Destroy You."

"With the resilience he showed in that match and now a look like that, Jacob Din probably messed with the wrong man." Krista says mocking concern for Jacob.

* * *

We cut backstage where Johnny and Owen are conversing with Mr. Matsuda about something.

"So this night is going great correct gentlemen." Mr. Matsuda said looking towards the Co-GM's.

"Well other than the Divas battle royal ending in a 4 way tie and The Din's jumping Spectre it's been a productive night." Owen said cracking his neck.

"However another problem we have is a lack of talent we need some more desperately." Johnny says.

"No you can never have a lack of talent in the world of pro-wrestling." Mr Matsuda said. "Even then we have some talent who haven't debuted like Nikolai Novikov and Tamara Oliver. There is nothing to worry about you two."

"We know that sir but ..." Johnny states but is cut off by Mr. Matsuda.

"Don't you guys go into What-ifs, I'm going to tell you two something." Mr Matsuda said pausing for dramatic effect. "I've called in some favors from some people guys like Terry Blake said they were gonna direct some guys they knew here."

"Terry Blake?" Owen and Johnny asked in union.

"Yeah you guys remember him from TWE right, you know long time TV champion, feuded with Jonas Lazer for a while and he was Shawn DeNiro's best friend after you guys." Mr Matsuda said.

"We remember who Terry Blake is but why did he owe you a favor?" Owen asked.

"Well you remember what happened to Brent Gontier after TWE?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah didn't he get hit by a bus?"

"Exactly." Owen and Johnny looked shocked.

"Are you saying you..." Owen tried to ask before he was stopped.

"Maybe." Mr Matsuda said smiling before saying. "Well good luck to the rest of the night hope you don't screw up." Mr Matsuda said before leaving the office of the co-GM's.

"Did our boss just imply that he had hit Brent Gontier with a bus." Owen asked Johnny who just replied.

"Sorry can you repeat that I couldn't hear you over the sound of me sh**ting myself." Johnny said as we cut to the ring.

* * *

"The two do know that Terry and Mr Matsuda are poker buddies right." Krista asked.

"Frankly I'm surprised at how those two aren't dead broke at this point. I love those guys but they're not the smartest dudes around." Travis says

"The following is a tag team match set for one fall introducing first from Modesto, California and La Porte, Indiana at a combined weight of 490 pounds "The Iceman" Kaleb Din-Schultz and "Amazing" Nathan Din...The Din Dynasty." The announcer says.

**(New Day by Hollywood Undead plays)**

Nathan and Kaleb both come out to the music, Kaleb stays on the ramp and stretches a bit while Nathan sprints down the ramp shouting and jumping before flipping into the ring. Kaleb meanwhile finishes stretching and out of his jacket he pulls out two black gloves and walks down the ramp heading into the ring. As he slides into the ring he looks at his cousin hyping up the crowd in response he takes his jacket off and throws it into the crowd.

"You know if it wasn't for the name you'd have no idea these two are related." Krista stated.

"These two were ment for greatness as a part of the distinguished Din family of wrestlers, I have a feeling these two are going to be our tag team." Mike said.

**(Epic by Faith No More plays)**

"And introducing their opponents from Salt Lake City, Utah and Phoenix, Arizona at a combined weight of 382 pounds Eric Zen and James Masterson...The Gaming Masters." The announcer says.

The two come out looking towards the cheering crowd they look at their opponents before running down the ramp, Eric on the right side and Richard on the left high fiving fans as they run down to the ring. They slide into the ring as they both get ready to wrestle their match.

"These two are in a unique position as they are a team of two flyers but they can throw in some submissions and surprisingly some power moves." Travis says.

"Yeah, but they're losers they should be in their moms basement eating Doritos and drinking fanta they have no right to be here." Mike said.

"You know just because someone likes video games doesn't mean they're loser." Krista said throwing a glare at Mike.

Kaleb and Eric start off the match, Eric outmatched by the bigger man's strength and is being beat down by the a constant stream of punches from Kaleb. The flurry of punches continued as Eric tried to back away but ended up in corner being consistently hit by these punches. Eventually the ref has to pull Kaleb away from Eric, telling him to that if he keeps up with these hard punches he'll be disqualified.

"This is what happens when you talk s*** you'll get destroyed." Mike said. "Too bad Prestige isn't here to save them this time." he said mockingly.

"You now The Dynasty would've done the same thing if they were interviewed." Krista said.

Eric tries to catch his breath on the ropes but he is grabbed by The Iceman who whips him hard into a turnbuckle running forward attempting to go for a bicycle kick but Eric dodges out of the way causing Kaleb to hit his leg on the ring post.

"And now you never see why a man of that size shouldn't go for a move like that." Travis says.

"This match has been one sided so far this could be Eric Zen's time to turn it around." Krista states.

Eric gets ready in behind Kaleb who is clutching his leg, Kaleb starts to get up but turns around right into a Zen Kick (Superkick) sending the bigger man to the ground. Eric heads to his corner and tags in James before he gets out of the ring Eric lifts up Kaleb and whips him into the ropes while James runs and hits him with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. While he was on the ground James started to work Kaleb's leg stomping on it before getting him in a Masterson Lock (Ankle Lock) as the two struggle the ref looks toward Kaleb to see if he's going to tap. Kaleb is not as he tries to power towards the ropes as James struggles to try to hold him in place. Kaleb manages to crawl to the ropes and James has to break the hold, before James could do anything else Nathan runs into the ring and hits him in the back of the head with a Springboard Superman Punch sending him to the ground.

"What great strategy there by Nathan Din." Mike said.

"Strategy?" Krista looked towards Mike. "That's blatant interference in the match." she said looking at the match.

James is down long enough for Kaleb to get up who saw that the right moment to tag in Nathan. Nathan got in the ring just as James got up, the two headed towards each other as they started to exchange punches, James managed to get the advantage with a series of punches to the mid-section following up with a whip into the ropes and on the way back he attempted to hit a Roundhouse Kick but Nathan ducked and hit a Pele Kick in response sending James to the mat dazed. Nathan climbed on the top ropes ready to hit The Twist (Spiral Tap) while he was in the air he saw James roll out of the way, causing him to collide with the mat bouncing up.

"That's the risk of high flyers you gotta make sure that your opponents are out long enough to hit the move." Travis says.

"This is the Master's chance to turn this match around." Krista says.

"Don't count out the Dynasty yet." Mike said. "Kaleb is still in this match."

James gets up and slowly lifts Nathan off the ground lifting him up for a JM Driver (Snapmare Driver) before rolling on top of him for a pin. 1...2... But before the ref can count to three James is hit by Kaleb who ran into the ring sending a knee into the side of his skull breaking the pin. Before getting out of the ring, Kaleb lifts up the James and hits him with a Death by Sword before heading back to his corner. Both James and Nathan are down in the ring as both try to crawl back to their respective corners to make tags to Eric and Kaleb as they crawl both of the untagged partners reach out as far as they could.

"Now we have a battle of can be tagged first both Kaleb and Eric have recovered on the side of the apron." Travis said.

"It's game over if you ask me if you remember earlier in the match then Zen is dead meat." Mike said.

Both make it to their corners and tag out but Eric gets in faster and charges at Kaleb going for a Spiral Blast (Running Dropkick) and it connects. Eric tries to lift Kaleb into an Exploder Suplex but Kaleb stays planted on the ground twisting it into his favor with a Snap Powerslam. Kaleb at that moment decides this match is over and lifts Eric up for a Nightfall (Falling Powerbomb) however Eric fights out and jumps behind Kaleb who turns around right into EZ Lariat (Discus Lariat) and he hooks the leg. 1...2...Kickout. Eric sees this as his moment as he climbs to the top rope and goes for a EZ Splash (Frog Splash) but he is caught by a rising Kaleb who hits a Nightfall. He then drags the downed Eric closer to The Din's corner and tags in Nathan who then hits The Twist and hooks the leg. James runs into the ring to break the count but is clotheslined by Kaleb, 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and going to Uncanny Valley the team of "Amazing" Nathan Din and "The Iceman" Kaleb Din-Schultz...The Din Dynasty." The announcer says.

"They may have lost but The Gaming Masters put up a h*ll of a fight." Travis said.

"Predictable as always you don't mess with The Dins." Mike said.

The Dins rolled out of the ring Kaleb lifting up the arm of Nathan as the two back up the ramp to a loud chorus off boos. Back in the ring James is lifting up the down Eric as the two smile to each other while Eric rests his arm on James's shoulder. The crowd cheers for the Masters even though they lost much to the confusion of Mike.

"THEY LOST!" Mike shouted. "Why are the crowd cheering for them and not The Din Dynasty!" Mike screamed in confusion.

"The two managed to hold their own againist that beast Kaleb Din-Schultz that deserves some cheers in my book." Krista says.

However no one sees coming is two large light browned skinned men running through the crowd. Both having slicked back brown hair you could only tell the difference by the clothes they were wearing one was wearing all black clothing a hoodie, pants, shoes and sunglasse the other was a little more fancy wearing slacks and a black vest with a white undershirt you could also make out some black converse. The two stormed the ring both hitting a Gaming Master with a Spear, one then lifted up Eric into a Powerslam while the other picked James up and hit him with a Superkick.

"Who are these guys? And why did they just attack The Gaming Masters?" Krista asked.

"It's The Cross Family obviously sending a message to both the Din Dynasty and their opponents next week Prestige." Mike said.

The two stomp on the downed Masters as they look towards the backing away Din Dynasty with no fear. However they are cut off when Prestige come out running down the ramp as The Cross Brothers, Tyler (Hoodie) and James (Slacks) both run off into the crowd, Leon and James both storm into the ring looking at the Cross Family running away. J.B (Note due to the fact that I have James Masterson, James Cross and James Billings in the tag team division they'll be referred to by their initials.) helped The Gaming Masters to their feet while Leon started to throw insults at The Cross's calling them cowards as we cut to the back.

* * *

In the back we see Alter Raters being interviewed by Bob.

"Hello this is Bob and I'm here with Alter Raters and I'm here to ask you your opinions on both your opponent Jacob Din and your possible opponent at Uncanny Valley, Marcus Hunter." Bob said giving the mic to Alter.

"Thank you Bob, now first things first gotta deal with the "Face of NWE" Jacob Din. You know Jake our two families have a long long long history of violence together and I hope we can follow the tradition of putting on a Triple A match." Alter said before changing his expression from a smile to a frown. "However one thing I can't forgive is your unearned entitlement attitude. Just because guys like Asheel and Ashten earned respect and became icons doesn't meab you're instantly one. Respect is earned not given and I feel that I should be the one to teach you this lesson," Alter paused before giving the mic back to Bob.

"Yes and what about Marcus Hunter, your possible future opponent?" Bob asked.

"Marcus...well to put it simply Marcus is an asshole who walks around thinking he should be champion when there are much more deserving people to wear this belt." Alter said. "Hopefully I win this match because I'm a better picture of what this company is about than those guys." Alter says before walking away, before Bob can say something Alter just says. "It was great talking with you Bob, hope we can do this again when I'm champion."

"Well there you have it folks now back to you guys down at the ring." Bob says smiling that someone appreciates him for his job.

* * *

"I like Alter, he tells it like it is. I think he'd make a great NWE champion." Travis says knowing the qualities of a good guy.

"Yeah well look at his hair he's not the kind of image the company wants to promote itself as." Mike says defiantly.

"You know you don't judge a book by its cover Peppershack, that's some first grade knowledge for you." Krista states.

"Well he's a RATERS, you know like Lance and Claymore he's just a no good arrogant backstabbing cheat like they are." Mike says trying to come up with some argument.

"You know that someones family name doesn't define who they are." Krista says sighing while gripping her forehead.

"The following is a singles match set for one fall introducing first at 6'1 and weighing 235 pounds from Los Angeles, California "The Franchise Player" Jacob Din." The announcer says.

**(Till I Collapse by Eminem plays)**

Smoke started to rise from the entrance ramp as the song started playing, the lights then dimmed as other green and white lights started to turn on. Some pyro got fired into the arena as out came Jacob with a smirk on his face. Arrogantly strutting down the ramp he slides under the ropes before climbing on top of the turnbuckle and looking down at the crowd with a condescending look in his eyes.

"Just look at the attitude of Jacob Din he's already got the qualities of a champion in my book." Mike said.

"What being self absorbed and arrogant?" Krista asked.

**(The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy plays)**

"And his opponent at 6'2 and weighing 221 pounds from San Juan, Puerto Rico "The Anti Gravity Equation" Alter Raters." the announcer says.

Blue lights turn on as Alter comes onto the stage, he looks into the crowd before looking at his pendent. After saying a brief prayer he places it in his pocket before sprinting to the ring, as he was sprinting after each step a fire work went off before he slides into the ring.

"Alter Raters is the perfect combination of being skilled and a good person, he represents everything we need in a champion." Krista states.

"But look at him! He's a punk that's not the image we want!" Mike shouted.

"Regardless of what you think of the two competitors we can all agree they'll give us a hell of a match." Travis says ready to watch.

The bell rings as the two start to circle each other however the circling is cut short when Alter simply just sticks his hand out for a handshake.

"What?" Krista and Mike both said in confusion.

"He might be wishing Jacob good luck or he could be trying to trick him." Travis said trying to figure out what Alter was going for.

Jacob lets out a brief chuckle before he extends his own hand looking like he was ready to shake Alters hand. However as he reached out Jacob grabbed Alter trying to hit him with a Final Cut but Alter expected this and pushed Jacob away, before kneeing him in the ribs and hitting him with Rater's First (Knee to the ribs followed by jumping double knees to the face). Jacob was launched on his feet dazed before he received a few hard strikes from Alter who followed that up with a whip to the ropes. Jacob bounces off as Alter goes for an Alter Kick (Back Heel Kick) but Jacob ducked under his leg grabbing Alter and hitting a European uppercut. Jacob then kicks him in the stomach lifting him up for a Franchiser however when he hoisted Alter up his shoulder he slip out of Jacob's grip before grabbing him and hitting an Altered Neck Breaker (Neckbreaker to the knees).

"These two seem to know how to counter each others moves flawlessly, this is like a well oiled machine." Krista said.

"We all know who the well oiled one is right." Mike said.

"The f*** does that even mean?" Krista asked confused.

While Jacob was dazed on his knees, Alter ran and bounced off the ropes going for a running dropkick on him. Jacob dodged causing Alter to fall, Jacob then quickly scrambled over to him and unloaded a series of left hooks to the Alter's face. Using his right hand to grab Alter's hair, Jacob picked him up and dragged him to a corner, bashing Alter's head off of the turnbuckle before setting him up in the corner and raining elbows down on him. Taking a step back Jacob got a running start and went for a Bicycle Kick which connected sending Alter to the ground, Jacob took this opportunity to hook the leg. 1...Kickout.

"Barely even one, Jacob gonna need to bust out a Franchiser to end this one." Travis stated.

"Now we'll witness the true power of the Dins." Mike said grinning.

Jacob was frustrated and started to stomp on Alter before trying to pick him up for a Franchiser however he was unable to lift him up on his shoulder. Alter had instead was able to reverse it into a Tilt A Whirl DDT, causing Jacob to bounce off the mat. Alter threw a couple of punches as he lifted up the downed Din to try to go for an Alter Drive (Cradle Spike DDT) but Jacob countered with a headbutt causing Alter to let him go. Jacob ran and bounced off the ropes going for a Yakuza Kick but Alter ducked, setting him up for a Rater's First he kneed Jacob in the stomach but before his knees connected he was grabbed by Jacob who hit him with a Powerbomb.

"That was an unexpected move from Jacob Din." Travis said surprised.

"We've seen how effective the powerbomb was tonight this could be the end for Alter." Mike said hopefully.

Jacob smirked as he tried to go for the pin but then Alter countered his attempt and went for his own pinfall attempt. 1...2...Kickout. Both Alter and Jacob separate after this attempt both getting up and rushing towards the other exchanging fists and occasional elbows before Jacob got off an eye rake causing Alter to jump back covering his eyes due to the pain. Jacob laughed at this and unload as many punches as he could before hitting Alter with a Facebuster sending him to the floor, Jacob took the time to drag him closer to a corner as he ran towards it to gain momentum for a Stunned Silence (Phoenix Splash) however Alter shot up in the middle of the splash and hit Jacob with a NEO-Alter Kick (Spinning Back Heel Kick) sending Jacob over the top rope.

"DAMN! Did you see that he nearly took off Jacob's head with that one!" Krista said in excitement.

"It appears Alter might have the typical Rater's second wind coming on." Travis said.

The ref started to count Jacob out 1...2...3...4...5...6... however Jacob gets up dazed at the very least grabbing his head in pain. Alter watched from the ring before he had a sudden idea he got a running start off the ropes and went for a Suicide Dive on Jacob. However in a split second Jacob jumped into the air and hit Alter with a Final Cut in mid-air sending Alter down to the hard floor. With that Jacob slid into the ring and watched as the ref re started the count for the downed Alter.

"Jesus, if this match doesn't end soon these guys could end up dead." Travis said in concern.

"And that is why a Rater's will never make it in NWE." Mike said matter of factually.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 The ref continued counting as it all seemed hopeless however once the ref reached nine... **Alter climbed back in the ring!** Jacob was shocked by this jumping backwards not believing anyone could be able to still fight after that. Alter slowly worked his way back to a fighting position, Jacob managed to get a hold of himself long enough to realize that Alter probably didn't have enough fight left in him to win. Approaching Alter, Jacob threw a hard punch but was caught off guard when Alter responded with several of his own getting advantage over Jacob. He beat back Jacob until they hit the ropes, where Alter whipped him across the ring into the ropes. On the way back Alter grabbed Jacob, throwing him in the air and catching him before finally hitting an Alter Drive on the Din and going for the pin. 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and going to Uncanny Valley for a NWE Championship match "The Anti Gravity Equation" Alter Raters." The announcer said.

"NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Mike shouted covering his eyes.

"Oh this is happening Peppershack, after a hard-fought battle Alter Raters is a contender to the championship." Krista said matter of factually.

Back in the ring Alter was celebrating to the cheers of the crowd, raising his hand in victory and giving a little shout to show how happy he was. Alter took his pendent out of his pocket and gave it a quick kiss while looking into the audience however it was at that moment a red carpet rolled down the ramp. Out came Marcus Hunter staring directly at Alter with a smirk on his face, Alter responded similarly as the two starred each other down from across the stadium.

"What does this mean? Who'll be our first NWE champion find out next time on NWE: Alpha. Goodnight everybody!" Travis spoke before signing off.

* * *

NWE Uncanny Valley Card

Marcus Hunter vs. Alter Raters: NWE Championship

Jake Richards vs. Daniel Xerxes House: NWE Intercontinental

Alexandra Din vs. Babe MaCarrah vs Miki Sakomoto vs. Allyson Rayne: NWE Women's

The Din Dynasty vs ?: NWE Tag Team

* * *

NWE Week 2 Preview

Confrontations Galore

Backstage Assaults

Trash Talking

Robert Rage's first title defense

Debut of Nikolai Novikov and more (Potentially)

* * *

Well that wraps that up sorry to anyone who had characters that didn't début. Another thing is that I need some more OC's (Preferably some high-mid card faces, some heel tag teams and a couple more women.) And sorry if parts of this chapter seemed cluttered like the Opening segment or the Tag Team match finish, I tried to introduce as many characters as possible and I'm still working off some ring rust with writing fanfiction.

TND is out peace.

P.S. Read TWF: The Return if you haven't already, **IT'S GOOOOOOOOOODDD!**


End file.
